


& Action!!!

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acting, Action, Actor AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Badass Yuuri, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Drunk sex on the later chapter, Falling In Love, Homophobia, I'm so sorry, ImagineYakov, Kinks, M/M, Martial Arts, Mixed Martial Arts, Ninja, Pray for Yakov, Romance, Save yakov 2k17, Victor in love, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, barfights, doggies, dojo - Freeform, parktour, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Summary: Viktor Nikiforov five tine Oscar winning actor from Russia and now employed on the biggest acting company in Asia and collaborates with its newest and ‘Rising Asian Action Star’ from Hasetsu together. Will he be able to cope with the new genre that he chose or will he be having trouble with his co-star?





	1. Ninja Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor moves in with the LME family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would Like to thank my Beta readers:  
> Mira Ku  
> Hanna Fe  
> 程
> 
> And to my editors:  
> Mimivi-chan  
> Swefn
> 
> Thank you guys fr helpng me I love you soooo much~

Title: & Action!  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice  
Crossover Anime: Skip Beat  
Status: Ongoing

\-------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought of and would love to share. Hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

\-------------------

Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is a five-time Oscar winning actor from Russia and is now employed in the biggest acting company in Asia where he collaborates with its newest and ‘Rising Asian Action Star’ from Hasetsu together with the ‘Top Actor of Asia’. Will he be able to cope with the new genre that he chose or will he be having trouble with his co-star?

\-------------------

Chapter 1~  
(Ninja Boy)

“Congratulations on your latest win, Mr. Nikiforov!” called the TV host.

“Thank you! But I would never would have done it without my fans,” the platinum-haired actor winked and the audience squealed with their hearts going out.

As the show was about to finish, the host asked, “Mr. Nikiforov, is it true that you are moving to Japan to sign a contract with the biggest acting company there?”

“Now that you have asked for it... Yes, I am, and there’s a reason why.”

“Can you tell us?”

“I planned to announce it at my press conference that my manager was about to arrange, but I suppose I’ll just save him the trouble,” he began to explain, smiling, “I plan to move and act there with a new genre environment for me. Honestly speaking, I think I lost my touch since I’m uninspired, getting the same genre and roles over and over again. I mean, I love romance and drama but I want to try something new that would surprise my fans even more.” He smiled.

“Well, we can't argue with that, and thank you for telling your fans. I know they would understand you,” she replied, “And again congratulations on winning your fifth consecutive Oscar!” she offered her hand which he shook and a big goodbye to the viewers and her guest.

Viktor was now on his limo with his manager. “I guess that settles it, huh, Yakov?” he sighed.

“I know your decisions, Vitya and it’s for the best. Besides, I’m getting old from all those romantic roles you get, I like adventures. Back in the days, I used to play Russian Indiana Jones,” he snorted and Viktor looked at him weirdly.

“When’s the flight?” Viktor asked.

“We’re about to leave in a few hours. We just need to get all of your things and we’ll be on our way.

“Makkachin?” he pouted.

“He’ll be riding with us in the private jet Mr. Takarada had offered for us.”

“Great then!”

Boarding their plane already around eleven in the evening, Viktor tried to relax for the nine hours ride going to Japan.

Finally landing at Narita Airport where he was greeted by the company president and his Arab-like assistant.

Yakov looked at him weirdly since he was wearing a traditional Russian costume, a Rubakha, complete with a brown teddy bear in hand.

“Dobro pozhalovat' v Yaponiyu!” The weird president greeted them in perfect Russian. (Welcome to Japan!)

“Spasibo! Mr. President, I must say I love the get up~” Viktor laughed.

“And I love the cute poodle, too~ I remember one of my best actors owns a toy poodle,” he laughed. “Come, let's head to the Company Apartment. I’ll have my other best actor to accommodate you and help you with things.”

Viktor and Yakov followed him. Mila and Georgi, the two new actors from Russia that Yakov handled also came along training beside Viktor.

Loading all their things into a weird and very big limo, the President said, “Your neighbor would be my nephew Ren and his wife Kyoko they’re the top acting power couple here in Japan, also they’ll be one of your co-stars on the TV series you’d be joining. I’ll let you in with the details and introducing you to the staffs and your other co-stars later in the afternoon. For now you may take a long rest because of the flight,” the president patted his back. “And please feel free to call me President or Takarada-san,” he said with a laugh.

Pulling over on a huge and fancy complex, the assistant then called some men to carry all the things to their new room, and they were greeted by the acting couple and their son.

“DOOOOGIE!” He immediately ran after the poodle and showered it with attention.

“Welcome to Japan and welcome to our big LME family,” greeted the couple.

“Thank you very much for the warm welcome, and out of formalities, I’m Viktor Nikiforov and this is my manager. Yakov Feltsman and these two are my juniors, Mila Babicheva and Georgi Popovich,” he introduced, “And this cute poodle is Makkachin.” He crouched and patted the dog.

“Please, let's head inside, it’s a bit cold since it’s February,” the young woman offered, “By the way, my name is Kyoko, and this is my husband, Kuon, but his stage name is Ren Tsuruga.” She smiled, "And this is our son, Kuon Jr, or he’s known as baby Ren by our fans.” She giggled at the memory.

“Thank you for the offer,” Viktor replied and they had hot chocolate for the occasion.

“You better have some rest. Mr. Feltsman, feel free to ask us if you have problems. That goes the same for you Nikiforov-san, Mila-chan and Georgi-kun,” Ren said.

“Thank you so much on your kindness,” Viktor replied as he shook their hands.

Viktor took a long rest and afterwards started to arrange his things from all the boxes that the movers had delivered. Looking at the time, he saw he had an hour to prepare himself and head to the LME building with Yakov who’s already waiting for him.

Ren and his wife knocked on his door and asked him if he wanted to ride along going to the office.

“You don’t have any planned out schedules today?” Viktor asked while Yakov is busy scrolling on his electronic planner.

“No, today is our day off. Our manager had it cleared for us since me and Ren here had been busy for a week and we need time for our baby, too,” Kyoko hugged her son a little tighter who then giggled at his mom’s attention.

Arriving at the office, they were greeted but the Love Me section girls who ogled at the foreign actor who came in with the familiar famous actors with their cute baby.

“Good afternoon!” called the president who had his office decorated into a traditional Japanese garden. Yakov looked horrified.

Lory, wearing a black kimono to accommodate his office, greeted them and asked them to sit on the offered Japanese garden set.

Suddenly, the ladies went wild outside, louder than when Viktor had winked at them.

“Looks like ninja boy has entered the building,” Ren chuckled and his wife giggled at his comment.

~Chapter End~


	2. Storming the Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know your Co-star better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again to my active Beta eaders and my beloved Editor~ MimiVi-nee-chan~ thank you sooooo much for being my katandem! wooooot

Chapter 2 (Storming the internet)

“Wow… that’s louder than yours.” Kyoko giggled.

“Pardon me for my tardiness, sir.” said a raven haired man with a nerdy face wearing a lose shirt and camo pants with thick black combat boots.

“Yuuri-kun, you’re not that late,” replied Lory.

“I had to pick up my brother from school since you called him, too.” he explained further.

“Right. Is he waiting outside?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Yuuuuuuri~ we’re not in JSDF can you please be less formal?” the man in the Kimono pouted.

“Sorry.” he apologized.

“Anyways, do you notice something new?” the president challenged.

“Uh… Ren and Kyoko-san are here with a new talent?” he asked and Kyoko burst out laughing with her husband.

“Nooooo~ I got my office to look like your back yard!” the president pouted.

“Okay…” he replied in a stoic tone. Viktor eyed him and found him cute but not his usual taste.

“Anyways, Yuuri-kun please meet Viktor Nikiforov from Russia. He’s a five time winning actor. Viktor-kun, please meet Katsuki Yuuri. He’s one of my best actors too~” Viktor was surprised the nerdy looking guy is an actor.

“Nice to meet you.: Viktor offered his hand.

“Likewise, Mr. Nikiforov.” he answered in perfect English.

“You guys will be starring in Director Shingai’s new series called Underground. Sebastian the character notes please~” he called his Arabic assistant who handed him some notes and asked him to hand it to them.

“So what do you think of your roles?” asked the president.

“So far, I like Alexander’s character,” Viktor smiled, “It’s challenging”

“How about you two?” Lory asked the couple.

“Hm... this is new… sassy commanding wife? I like it!” Kyoko laughed.

“This is actually me in real life,” Ren muttered, making Yakov snort.

“Yuuri-kun?”

“I can relate to Akihito’s character. I think I can cope with his personality” he shortly replied.

“That’s great then! So I’ll dismiss you guys early. And ohh! Yuuri-kun, you have training at the Love Me studio, some of the girls are having an action audition. Can you teach them a few moves?” he asked.

“Anything to help the juniors, sir.”

“Can we stay and watch?” asked Ren.

“Sure, besides, little Jr. wanted to learn a little self defense.” patting the boy.

“Viktor, do you want to come with us?” Kyoko asked.

“If Yuuri wouldn’t mind, then I will.”

“Let’s just go,” said by the stoic short man.

“Call your baby bro for me~” the president asked.

Heading out the office, Yuuri patted a huge guy looking identical except his hair was cut in a high and tight military style and was sported his beats head phones.

“Thanks.” and the big guy headed in the office.

Entering the Love Me studio, Viktor dodged some girls that were about to pounce on him but he didn’t expect the girls to actually tackle Yuuri and shower him with hugs, squeals and kisses. Viktor looked dumbfounded at the actor letting some random ladies kiss him.

The Japanese man didn’t budge when two ladies clung onto his arms.

“Can you let me change first so that we could start?” he asked and they detached from his arms.

Viktor sat with the couple on the provided sofa at the corner while some ladies asked him some questions and fangirled (all over him).

Yuuri come back wearing his black training muscle shirt and combat pants and boots with his leather gloves, asked the ladies to sit around him. They formed a big circle like they would in a dojo.

“Yuuri-kun is actually a hand to hand combat expert. He’s in his highest dan and can be considered a master at the young age of 24.” Ren laughed, “Well, he’s a bit older than me I guess.” 

“Dan? What’s that?”

“It’s like a rank in martial arts, he knows quite a number of martial arts, even kravmaga since he used to be a ranger in JSD. I heard no one messed with him there.” Kyoko added (conspiratorially).

“I think I need to do some research,” Viktor replied. Yakov then followed them, entering the room together with Yuuri’s little brother and with some familiar looking people.

“Yuri?” Viktor stood and Yuuri stopped looking at him.

“What?” a small blonde Russian snarled and Yuuri shrugged it off and was joined by his brother teaching the Love Me girls.

“Vitya, Yura will be joining us here as well. He’ll be collaborating with the young Katsuki and some young actors his age,” Yakov said, “And My ex-wife is going to be his manager from now on.” he sighed.

“We might be living together this time but we're not getting back together!” the woman said and made the other couple choke on their tea.

“Looks like Sachou could help them.” snorted Kyoko in Japanese.

“I’ll be working with Japanese Thor right there,” the young blonde pointed at Yuuri’s little brother who’s big as hulk minus the buffness.

Viktor was impressed with the swift movements that the older brother can initiate teaching the ladies.

A few hours later, they all headed home. Viktor was offered a ride by the couple along with Yuuri since they’ll be taking the managers. Yuuri had a huge humvee. His brother rode shotgun and Viktor sat at the back with the younger Russian.

Arriving at the complex he was surprised Yuuri is his neighbor, “Yuki, take Plisetsky-san to his room and help him move in.” Yuuri said in quick Japanese and his bother nodded carrying the animal print bag that the Russian was carrying earlier.

“Uhm… thanks for the ride…” Viktor smiled and Yuuri just looked at him without any emotion.

“Sure,” and Yuuri slammed his door on Viktor’s face. Poor Viktor was rejected face to face and he felt that it was a huge heartbreak since he has never been ignored before.

Viktor changed into his homey clothes and opened his laptop to look at the devil neighbor’s profile. Typing in his name.

“Katsuki Yuuri, Birth date November 30, age 24,” Viktor approved since he's four years older than the guy. “Katsuki Yuuri is one of LME’s top acting talent born and raised at Kyushu Hasetsu by his parents and grew up with his two siblings: one older sister and a younger brother who’s under the same agency as him. He is well known for many action films and series through out the seven years of his career. He’s very private when it comes to his life, which is why his fans are very much interested in him and his mysterious personality.” Viktor was starting to get intrigued by him.

“With the highest rank vested on him as Judan (10th. Dan he is a master in Akido and so many more self-defense styles, trained by his family at their dojo since he was a young boy together with his sibling. At the age of eighteen, he joined the Japanese Ground Self Defense Force (JGSDF), obtained the high rank of Commander because of his outstanding performance as a Ranger. When starring in action movies and series, he does his own stunts, gaining respect from many veteran Actors like Hizuri Kuu and many others.” Viktor looked surprised at why he didn’t know the existence of such man.

“So far media research had discovered that the Action wonder had never dated anyone privately or publicly.” he read.

Scrolling down he found pictures of Yuuri shirtless, sporting his slim yet perfectly sculpted body, showing his perfect eight packs and V line with a little happy trail.

Viktor gulped dryly, thinking he need a tall glass of water. Or maybe more than that.

“I think my non-existing ovary just exploded!” Viktor bit his lip, looking at Yuuri’s slicked back hair and serious face, “Never judge a book by its cover~” and he downloaded many pictures of Yuuri.

~Chapter END~


	3. (Reason Behind the Hate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your drunk you can remember things easily.

Chapter 3   
(Reason Behind the Hate)

“Welcome to the family!” the enthusiastic granddaughter of the company president greeted.

“Maria decided to properly welcome you,” said the man with glasses.

“By the way this is my manager, Yashiro,” Ren introduced Viktor to his manager.

“Yakov-san,” Yashiro greeted.

“Nice to be working with you,” greeted the old man.

“CIAO-CIAO!” the group of managers greeted the Italian man who came in with his Japanese charge.

“Yuuri-kuuuun!” The Love Me girls again tackled the man who was wearing a fitting black muscle shirt that hugged his upper body, showing off his fit and buffed figure.

Yuuri’s khaki tight pants that were tucked neatly into his timberland boots caught Viktor’s attention. Eyeing the Japanese’ plums, he had to bite his lip.

“Are you listening, Viktor?” asked Yakov.

“Huh?”

“I told you! We’ll be moving to Hasetsu tomorrow with the others for the first shooting of the series. You aren’t listening to the director!” Yakov snarled.

“Sorry, I just feel tired.” Viktor's eyes never left the Japanese man.

The next morning, Viktor got his things together with his dog and settled in Yuuri’s vehicle while Lory and the couple took their managers.

The dogs, Vicchan and Makkachin, got along well and were playing in the backseat.

After a few hours, they arrived in Hasetsu. Yuuri pulled out his dog leash and took his dog out, going in the direction of a big castle. 

“Wait, you live here?” Viktor asked, shocked and pointing at the castle.

“Obviously,” said Yuuri who then headed in and called some of the staff to get his suitcase and dog toys.

“This is a castle!” Viktor awed at the huge place.

“They also own onsens and inn down the road,” Ciao-Ciao said, giving his shoulder a light pat as he followed.

“Okairi, Waka.” A woman wearing a kimono bowed formally.

“Tadaima… where’s Otou-sama?” he asked.

“He’s at the Dojo,” she replied.

“I see. I want to rest first then head there to meet him.” And then he left.

“Katsuki-san is the first son of the Katsuki family and successor of the Akatsuki clan," Lory explained. “Their family used to be the famous ninja clan that helped the Emperor back then.” Viktor was awed.

“WOW, ninjas!”

“That’s why we call him Ninja Boy,” Ren laughed.

“He hates it,” Ciao-Ciao commented, following them in.

“Waka wanted to let you know that we’ll be having a banquet later,” said a passing caretaker.

“I see… Well then, we’ll get some rest first for you prepare,” said Lory.

“The housekeepers prepared the onsen for all of you.” She bowed and left them.

“WAAAH! I could live like this forever~” Viktor relaxed in the water and was surprised when Yuuri came in wearing a short towel covering his privates but not his attractive packs that were at his view.

Yuuri quietly sat at the far end of the huge onsen and relaxed putting a towel on his head.

Viktor didn’t bother to initiate a conversation knowing the man would cock block him or just answer shortly.

Half an hour later, Yuuri stood up and left quietly.

Viktor then followed and changed into a casual kimono. After, he followed Yuuri’s manager and went to the family dojo where Yuuri was already practicing with a few sparring partners. The short middle-aged man Viktor could see sitting in the middle he assumed was Yuuri’s father.

This man is making me fall! he thought and looked at the half naked Japanese only wearing Judogi pants and a black belt with 10 red stripes at one end, and Viktor awed at the Aikido uniform that was put on a glass case with Yuuri’s name on it.

He snapped out on his trance when Yuuri just threw a guy from across the room.

“That’s enough!” called the middle aged man. “Good job Yuuri,” he complimented in Japanese and Viktor didn’t understand.

“He just complimented Yuuri,” said Ren.

Viktor didn’t catch up with the Japanese conversation and he wandered off to explore the castle. He ran across one hall where many photographs were hung on the wall together with some certificate. 

“Hello,” Viktor greeted an old man.

“Hello to you too, young man. Are you a friend of the young master?” the old man asked.

“I can't say I’m a friend yet, but an acquaintance perhaps,” Viktor said in broken Japanese.

“All these awards are received by the young master. From a young age he is considered as a genius of the clan’s art of combat. His father is very much proud of him.” The old man looked happy telling him about their young master.

Wow… This little boy is sooo cute and he’s so chubby, too, and seemed so familiar… Viktor thought, looking at one picture.

“That’s young master Yuu-chan,” the old man mused, “He used to be bubbly and happy, but after he came home from America things have changed around him. He became less happy and often spends his time at the dojo. We missed him as a happy kid,” the old man sighed.

“Maybe something had happened to him,” Viktor replied.

“That we don’t know, but still we love him as he is. He is very kind and loving,” he continued as he changed the flowers in a vase.

“Ginzou-jii-chan... Please go rest. Why are you changing the flowers yourself? Let Taki-san do it for you,” said Yuuri, appearing and still not wearing a shirt with a white towel covering his back.

“Nonsense, Waka… I love changing the flowers in this corner,” the old man laughed.

“Of course you do Jii-chan. You’re the one who took care of me.” Yuuri gave his most genuine smile that made Viktor’s heart thump.

“Let’s have tea after I change alright?” helping the curved old man.

“You’re still cute as you were a boy.” The old man gave a hearty laugh.

“I’m forever your little boy as I know,” Yuuri replied with a laugh, Viktor couldn’t catch up since they were talking in rapid Japanese.

He seems so familiar… Viktor thought.

“There you are!” Georgi and Mila pointed him out and said, “We’ve been looking for you everyone is at the banquet hall let’s head there now!” The two pulled him over there.

“Who was that cute boy in the picture?” Mila asked afterwards.

“Yuuri,” Viktor replied sipping the sake offered to him.

“Wow, from cute and chubby to a hot daddy,” Mila giggled and Georgi looked at her weirdly.

“I can't argue with that.” Viktor took another sip.

“Are you fancying Mr. Tough Guy?” Georgi laughed.

“I actually do, why?” Viktor honestly spoke.

“He’s like Mr. Mystery Man~” Mila said dreamily, and giggled. “I think I have a crush on him."

“I miss Anya,” Georgi sighed.

“She cheated on you. You deserve better,” Viktor patted his back in comfort.

An hour later Viktor became tipsy and drunk. He wandered off again inside the castle only to stumble at Yuuri’s corner again, squinting his eyes looking at the picture.

He suddenly jumped. "I remember now!"

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri came in.

“I remember you now!” He started to jump like a kid. “You were the fat kid I told years ago you'd never pass acting because you were fat! And when I turned to return your magazine after I signed it you ran off!” He looked happy at finally being able to remember, however...

Yuuri’s face became red in anger and he punched the wall, leaving a mark and a blood stain in the shape of his fist. It landed inches beside Viktor’s face.

The drunk Russian looked stunned at the angry Japanese. 

Yuri only snarled, “You're an asshole."

“Wow… You’re a hunk now, huh…” Viktor muttered in slurred Russian, feeling turned on by Yuuri’s angry look and loose kimono.

Yuuri walked off with a bloody fist.

“Yup, he hates me,” Viktor confirmed out loud.

The next morning where the cast stood on standby with the camera crew the director fussed over Yuuri’s bruised and swelling fist, “Let’s just continue. Besides in this episode I don’t have any fight scene,” he remarked dryly.

Viktor, on the other hand, had no recollection of last night’s events. He only remembered Georgi wailing like a dying hippo over his ex.

“And ACTION!” called Shingai.


	4. Painful Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the hate all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maxie my labs thank U soooo muchie! oh my goooosh!
> 
> And to all my beloved Betas for encouraging and fueling me with funny hawt ideas! I hug U I mean I lab chu all!

Chapter 4

15 years ago~

 

“Can we? Moooom, pleaaaase?” an eight-year-old Yuuri pleaded while he bounced on his mother’s lap.

 

“Alright, but we’ll have to be quick since we need to head back to Japan, alright?” she patted. She’s always been supportive with his son’s interests.

 

“I can finally see Viktor!” he cheered and jumped.

 

“Settle down Yuu-chan, we’re gonna meet your uncle now first,” she giggled.

 

Yuuri clutched the magazine he just bought where Viktor’s face was on the front cover and he was the main issue.

 

Yuuri loved the young actor’s new hit movie, Skates and Ice. Yuuri was so moved by how the young actor portrayed his character and danced around like he was the real person the script describes. Yuuri persuaded his father about figure skating which he happily supported despite the family dojo and strict traditions.

 

Yuuri gained a best friend named Yuuko who shared the same interest and chosen sport as him, Yuuri got even better and better at skating when his mother got him a trainer.

 

Yuuri couldn't remain in his seat, bouncing happily and gaping at the magazine. His mother found it really amusing. Finally their driver stopped at one of the conventions where Viktor is having a meet and greet.

 

Falling in line, Yuuri stood there together with some young girls and some a bit older than him.

 

Moments later, it was his turn and he happily handed the magazine to the young lad with beautiful platinum long hair. 

“Can I hug you sir?” Yuuri asked excitedly and Viktor gave his professional smile and nodded.

 

Yuuri gave him a tight hug which earned many affectionate coos from the staff since he was very cute and a little chubby for his age.

"Can you sign two, please? One for me and one for my best friend, Yuuko!” Yuuri smiled warmly, many cameras flashing.

 

He was still bouncing excitedly. “Mr. Nikiforov when I grew up I want to be like you!” he said in perfect English with an Americanized accent but you could still notice he was Japanese because of his strong tone.

 

“For a piggy like you? Sure you would,” Viktor laughed at his sarcastic remark, “But a piece of advice, lose some weight and ditch the nerdy glasses. Maybe some agency would take you-” when Viktor looked up the boy was nowhere to be found. He put the newly bought magazine aside and sighed then asked the staff to continue the line.

 

Yuuri looked for his mother, heartbroken and devastated, but he thought about how his mother would worry so he continued to smile and act as excited and happy as ever. 

“Yuu-chan, where’s your magazine?”

 

“Oh… I, uh… forgot it!” He then pouted, “That’s okay… I got to hug Viktor though.” He jumped, but deep inside he was broken.

 

Presently... 

“Alright, let’s change location! Katsuki-san, it’s time for you to change!” said the director to which Yuuri followed quickly.

 

It was a quick change and he didn’t require make up since in this scene he'll be playing, he would be at the temple’s waterfall.

 

“Let’s watch the rerun!” called the producer. Viktor huddled with Ren and Kyoko to watch in the small TV.

 

“Good morning, Director Mamorou,” Alexander gave his respects to the tall and lean man wearing a traditional kimono who opened the sliding door to let the foreigner in.

 

“Pardon me for my intrusion, my name is Alexander Ruslev from the Russian International Intelligence Force,” he started. “Commander Takiyama pushed me to see you and get the approval for the underground case,” Alexander stated.

 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I am not Director Mamorou,” he chuckled.

 

“I beg your pardon?” The Russian looked at him quizzically.

 

“You are referring to my wife, I’m just a department chief,” he barked a chuckle.

 

“Oh…” The Russian looked dumbfounded.

 

“Darling, someone is here to see you,” the chief called softly.

 

“I’ll be there honey. I’ll just finish making our tea,” she called back.

 

“Were you in the middle of something?” asked Alexander.

 

“We were about to have our morning tea.”

 

“I see... so sorry to interrupt.” They talked about classified information while they waited.

 

Shortly, the Director joined them with a tray of tea and some slices of cake. 

“Thank you,” the Russian thanked her.

 

“To be honest, the only way to get in on that underground club is to have your own betting horse,” the Russian then explained. “Many heavy VIPs are gathered there for the octagon fight. And it is very much protected by businessmen that gives money to the government which shelters it from any charges and so it's being spoiled. But, moreover, my country wants to know and eliminate those who run the underground operation because of the illegal trades that’s being conducted through many countries there. The UN wants it to stop since the case is getting worse. The investigation lead us here to Japan which is the homebase of their operations. Can you be able to help the investigation and give support?” Alexander asked.

 

The couple looked at each other. “We will do what we can,” they said and nodded. “However you mentioned you needed a dog to bet right?” 

 

“Yes…”

 

Mrs. Director smirked. “We know just the right person to help us.”

 

“Honey, would you be so dear and get Aki-kun’s files?” she looked at her husband cutely and the Russian mused.

 

“Years later and you can still wrap me around your fingers,” the man sighed and got up to retrieve the files.

 

“Wow…” mused the Russian out loud.

 

After retrieving the files, a thick Manila folder surely filled with intel, immediately the Russian took it out and viewed the contents and approved. 

“Where can we find him?” he immediately asked.

 

And the Chief stood up and offered to guide him there.

 

As it finished, the other crews were already finished fixing the other location set.

 

Viktor took the water bottle form Yakov and sat beside Kyoko and the two began to chat animatedly. The director was happy since they had gone the scenes without any NGs.

 

Yakov decided to sit beside Yuuri, “I knew you were so familiar,” the old man said suddenly, catching the Japanese actor’s attention. 

“How do you feel being an actor and finally standing beside Viktor?” he immediately asked, Yuuri didn’t turn his head but shifted his pupils to look at the old man.

 

“Still professional, and still the same when I joined acting years ago.”

 

“Are you satisfied you proved him wrong?” the old man again stated.

 

“I didn’t do this things for anyone, I did this for myself,” he said, cutting to the chase. “At least you remembered how rude your charge is,” he snorted.

 

“His head had gotten big at that time,” the old man agreed.

 

“Just don’t tell the damn fool about me. I just want to keep my quiet acting life going.” With that, Yuuri stood up and left.

 

“Tch… that boy pretty much grew up to be a proper professional and without getting his head big,” the manager thought and silently approved.

 

“There are things people don’t know about me,” Yuuri mumbled to himself.

 

“KATSUUUUUKIIII-SAAAAAN!” squealed a child actor bouncing around. Yuuri patted the blond’s hair.

 

“Hello, Minami-kun.”

 

“You remembered me!”

 

“Of course. I remember those who look up to me,” Yuuri said in very audible and light tone.

 

“You know you’re the reason why I started acting, riiiiight?” Minami hugged Yuuri.

 

Yuuri immediately hugged the boy back. “I didn’t, but I feel honored."

 

“That's why he’s the nicest guy in the agency,” Yashiro chuckled as Viktor gaped at the genuine smile he saw on Yuuri's face.

 

~Chapter END~


	5. Hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One's a fool and another lives on hate.

Chapter 5

 

“In positions!” called by the director.

 

“Don’t hold back,” Yuuri instructed the stunt guys that were about to spar with him at the falls.

 

Viktor and Minami sat beside each other, aweing at the beautiful view. Minami admiring the view literally while Viktor was enjoying another view entirely. Basically, what Yuuri was sporting.

 

As the camera focused and rolled, then Yuuri Shingai signaled for them to start, Viktor snapped out from his trance and Minami waited for his cue.

 

Akihito knocked down his sparring partners one by one to the water and when he was about to defeat the seventh, one a voice spoke up. “Sensei!” called his youngest student.

 

“Masa-kun?” Akihito stood normally and his sparring partners bowed in respect and he did the same.

 

“Someone is looking for you. His name is Mamorou,” he said.

 

“The Chief?” Akihito thought.

 

“I’ll be right there, Masa-kun.”

 

Shingai called for a cut and got Ren and Viktor ready.

 

Entering the temple where they would finally meet the person that could help them enter the den, they were met none too kindly. 

"I don’t work or help gaijins,” the man said, glaring at the foreigner.

 

Alexander put down a file on their table. “If you don’t want to help us, then do it for you and for your friend who was killed by Soma.”

 

“He is involved in illegal trade and the mastermind of the human trafficking group that your friend had been involved with,” Alexander finished.

 

Akihito took a deep breath, considering. “Fine… but I’m doing this for myself.”

 

“I’ll arrange your papers. You’ll be reinstated by tomorrow” said Chief Mamorou. “But, you’ll be working with this gaijin from now on,” he added.

 

“As long as he doesn’t get in my way, I’ll agree,” Akihito replied, sending glares at Viktor.

 

“And... CUT!” shouted Shingai. “Perfect!” The director was happy with the clean scene, especially the fighting.

 

“Wow… Yuuri-kun acted like he really hates Viktor,” Kyoko laughed.

 

“You have no idea,” Yakov snorted.

 

“Alright! Let’s clean up and go back to Katsuki-san’s place!” shouted the producer and the whole crew agreed.

 

Viktor sat beside Yuuri. 

“Nice work today.”

 

“Hm…” Yuri shortly replied.

 

Yakov coughed. 

“I’ll get you some water,” Yuuri stood and left briefly, bringing back a cup of water.

 

“Ahem… spasibo,” the old man thanked him.

 

“Pozhaloysta,” Yuuri responded with his own accented Russian.

 

“Okay… that was sexy,” Viktor thought.

 

Finally back at Yuuri’s place, they celebrated finishing the first episode. 

“Let’s have our last dinner before we head back to Tokyo tomorrow to continue our next scene! Let's give a toast to our actors and to ourselves!” Shingai declared happily.

 

“And let’s not forget the kind family of Katsuki-san for letting us use their property and for accommodating us in their humble home!” They thanked the family.

 

They toasted at the grand dining hall of the family castle. Low tables were set up since it was a traditional home. 

Hiroko came in. “Look what I found!”

 

“Mother?” Yuuri stood up with a quizzing look.

 

“Look! I found your baby albums and home videos!” Yuuri looked horrified.

 

“Oh, shit…” He looked pale and his co-workers looked at him, shocked into silence, since they thought the guy never swore.

 

“Yuu-chan, language!” his mom scolded swiftly.

 

Mari suddenly came in, adding, “Who wants to see my brother being a dork?” 

 

“Yahiko, Mari ate your stash again!” And Yuuri sold out his sister.

 

Loud footsteps can be heard and then a cry. “MAAAAAAAARIIIIIIII!” 

 

“Dang it, Dork!” Mari ran out the room like lightning.

 

“Where is she?” the younger brother came in with an ornamental katana in hand.

 

“Wait…” Yuuri took their family’s samurai blade and gave it to him, saying, “Tell her my condolences and she’s hiding at Minako-sensei’s place.” He patted his younger brother on the back with a smile.

 

As the huge boy stormed off, Ren looked at him strangely. 

Yuuri shrugged. “What? She’ll survive,” he countered.

 

“Is the play done now?” Hiroko asked one of their male staff.

 

“Yes, Hiroko-sama.” And she pushed in the VHS tape.

 

“Aww… is that Yuuri-kun?” they pointed the little chubby happy boy trying to do what his father was doing. Yuuri was wearing a white belt at that time.

 

When Yuuri tried to look away from the camera... “Ohh my gooosh!! KATAUKI-SAN is sooo cute!” Minami burst out while Viktor, never one to pass up the opportunity, pulled out his phone and tried to take a good shot at the cute picture.

 

Next was when Yuuri was putting his skates on, smiling at the camera. They could hear Hiroko in the background wishing him luck. Yuuri smiled cutely and hugged her.

 

“Aw… those chubby cheeks are so cute!” Viktor awed and the others laughed.

 

“Yeah right,” Yuuri mumbled beside Yakov who snorted.

 

Another showed when he has a bit older and around ten years old with a hockey uniform and gear, beating up some kid and helping his team mate.

 

“Don’t mess with that kid!” laughed Mila.

 

“I wish you were my friend at that time,” Georgi said honestly, looking at Yuuri.

 

Another shot was of Yuuri’s around thirteen. He was now wearing his black belt with two red stripes, training with his brother who was wearing a purple belt at the time.

 

When Yuuri did a 360 high kick his brother followed, but fell down. Yuuri helped him up, saying, “Do it again. This time, try to balance your other foot before spinning."

 

“No wonder they get along so well!” Viktor said, trying to lean into Yuuri's space.

 

“The Beelzebub does the dirty jobs for Satan!” yelled Yuuri's sister when she appeared, panting and sweating.

 

“Yahiko! The witch is still alive! She’s in the dining room!” 

Their father laughed at them.

 

“I’ll get you someday!” growled his sister.

 

“You started it!” Yuuri defended.

 

“Oh. My. Gosh! Is that me?” Viktor pointed at the poster on Yuuri’s room in the video.

 

“No…” Yuuri stood up and left.

 

“You know, he saw you as his idol when he was little,” Hiroko said.

 

After Yuuri left Hiroko told many stories to Viktor who became increasingly interested and excited.

 

“Looks like your crush had a crush on you first,” Mila teased with a laugh.

 

“Though why was he cold to you?” Georgi thought out loud.

 

“Maybe playing hard to get?” Mila added.

 

“I’ll do some experiments,” Viktor mused.

 

As the others enjoyed some more home videos, Viktor explored the places where he knew Yuuri was and found him training on one of the dummies angrily, wearing only camouflage MMA shorts and tapout gloves.

 

Violent yet hawt. Viktor bit his thumb and pulled out his phone taking a zoomed shot.

 

“It’s weird when you hide and watch… Go find yourself a spot,” Yuuri said without looking at him, pausing for a while.

 

Viktor immediately entered and sat at the far corner to watch him.

 

“Why do you love martial arts so much?” Viktor suddenly asked.

 

“Why? Because when I was eight someone said I’m too fat to act,” he replied and Viktor seemed genuinely offended at what the person had said to Yuuri.

 

“Well that’s rude, you’re a great actor.”

 

“Don’t make me laugh.”

 

“What? It’s true!” Viktor pouted.

 

Yuuri groaned and approached him. He leaned in, trapping Viktor on the floor, “Says the guy who told me that,” he hissed.

 

“Whaaaa?” Viktor was confused. He honestly couldn't comprehend Yuuri's statement with that sweaty, perfect body pressing on him. His one hand pressed against Yuuri’s buff and meaty shoulder while the other was on the other man’s chest running his fingers hand down those washboard hard abs.

 

“Is it possible to get me ovaries, 'cause I'm very desperate to carry your child right now,” Viktor thought out loud, unable to stop himself.

 

“Are you that desperate to get fucked?” Yuuri questioned. Viktor was shocked. 

“Get yourself someone else." 

And so poor Viktor was left by the angry Japanese.

 

Meanwhile, in the dining room. 

Shingai was laughing like a madman. “Now that we discovered Yuuri-kun knows how to dance, I’ll write something on the script and do a little tweaking.”

 

“Anyone seen Yuuri-kun and Viktor?” Georgi asked no one in particular.

 

~Chapter End~


	6. Chellenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yuuri becomes aggressive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the Smut begin!

Chapter 6 ()

All their baggages packed, Yuuri immediately started his engine, Viktor quietly seated beside him. The two dogs again sat at the back and Yuuri made sure to open two windows half open so that the dogs can enjoy the air.  
Yuuri worn a simple shirt and knee-length Mizunou gym shorts with a pair of Mizunou hightop shoes.

Putting his shades on for the blaring rays of the sun later, he waited for Viktor to buckle upso they could get on the road.

It was a quiet ride. 

“Why do you hate me so much?” Viktor suddenly spoke.

“Ask that to yourself.”

“Honestly, I don’t even know what I did. I mean, I just met you.”

Yuuri suddenly stopped the car, almost hurting the poor dogs at the back.

Viktor gasped, “You could have hurt the dogs!” He removed his seat belt and checked the dogs. He pulled Vicchan into his lap and checked Makkachin.

“Thank goodness,” he sighed in relief when the dogs only barked happily.

Viktor put his seat belt back in place again, then Yuuri leaned in and looked him in the eyes. Viktor looked deeply into Yuuri’s honey brown eyes and found them attractive.

“Really?” Yuuri snorted. “Try and think harder." With Yuuri's face inching closer and closer, Viktor gulped loudly.

Yuuri suddenly pulled back and started driving again. 

“Why is your owner so mean~?” Viktor whined to the dog in his lap who licked his face.

“Because you’re a fool,” Yuuri replied.

“I wasn’t asking you,” Viktor pouted. “Jerk”

“Tell that to yourself,” Yuuri scoffed.

“Seeeeeriousssly!” Viktor whined.

He suddenly shut up after Yuuri stopped the car, slowly this time, and kissed him senselessly. It was only when Vicchan started licking their faces that Yuuri stopped.

“Shut the fuck up…” Yuuri glared and Viktor pouted and pulled his legs up, cuddling Vicchan.

“Jerk.”

“You’ll be lying if you say you didn’t like that,” snorted Yuuri.

Hours later, they arrived at their own complex. The married couple had called Yuuri earlier that they would head to their baby’s scheduled photo shoot.

Nudging and calling Viktor’s name to wake him, Yuuri sighed and reluctantly carried the idiot up to his room, taking out his wallet to get the keycard to open it.

Dropping Viktor to his couch, Yuuri’s vein popped out seeing how messy his room is. Taking his shirt off, he started to clean it one by one, picking up scattered underwear. He started to rearrange some things, getting them in their proper places as he recognized where the items belonged.

Sighing after the work was done, he thought, Why the hell am I even helping that bastard?

Makkachin and Vicchan decided to wake the platinum-haired actor by licking and barking at him. He sat up, holding his head and was shocked to see that the person that hated him had cleaned his room and was now making tea.

“Idiot's finally awake,” he snorted. “Hope you don’t mind I made some tea, since I cleaned up all your trash,” he said in his usual tone.

Viktor was stunned.

Retrieving his shirt and calling his own poodle, Vicchan barked at Makkachin one last time before following at his master’s heel.

When afternoon came, they all headed to the office. Yuuri had been briefed that only him and Viktor were going to be the actors that were going to have the main attention. They were also informed that a Canadian actor named JJ will be joining them since he’ll also be having a key role.

“The president had informed us that your shooting today would be moved to tomorrow since, Mr. Leroy and the Korean actor named Seung-gil would arrive late, thus me and Celestino agreed that you both should attend Bridge Rock’s invitation,” Yakov said.

“I understand,” Yuuri professionally agreed.

“Both of us?” Viktor quizzed.

“Yes, now go plug your upcoming series to the show,” Celestino replied.

Yakov and Viktor again hitched a ride with Yuuri and Celestino. 

“So you guys already know what you’re going to answer?”

“I’ve been in the entertainment industry ever since I started to walk Yakov,” Viktor boasted.

Yuuri sorted. “Pardon me.”

“Seriously, what do have against me?!” Viktor whined again.

Yuuri looked at him with the same piercing eyes the day he kissed him. Immediately, Viktor went quiet.

Arriving at the studio, they were greeted quickly and then fussed over by the staff.

Yuuri changed into his badboy look which gave off his best charm. He was wearing a black-white-and-gray flannel combination shirt with a black full collar leather jacket and his signature timberland boots tucked into his jeans. His hair was left unattended since he liked it that way and his nerdy glasses stayed on as well.

Viktor, however, wore his usual signature branded suit.

“Good evening and welcome to another show of Bridge Rock! Tonight we’ll have guests that would turn the studio into squeal fest!” shouted the eldest host who shared the same last name as the two others.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the five-time Oscar winner and international Romantic Superstar, Viktor Nikiforov!” Viktor came in with his designer suit. Waving to the crowd and whipping his head with a wink, eyes turned hearts and the room was filled with squeals.

“The next person has been in to our show four times before. Please welcome our very own Asian Blockbuster Action Superstar, Katsuki Yuuri!” On cue rock music started to play and Yuuri, wearing his signature leather jacket and Timberland boots, came in. Viktor looked surprised when Yuuri wore a plain black military cap with his own logo name, Eros.

“Wow, and there goes his signature name from Greek Mythology!” said the youngest Ishibashi.

“Just like what Kotonami-san said, he’s like the god of love, yet also the son of the god of war! He brings chaos to the scenes he takes!” said the middle Ishibashi.

Viktor looked stunned at his new discovery.Yuuri has an alias and his own brand.

“Thank you again for inviting me,” Yuuri said as he bowed at the entrance leading backstage, visible to all the viewers.

Squeals turned into screams and diehard fangirls tuned into goo when he smiled and gave them a wave.

“Wow! That's louder than the last time!” 

Yuuri head into the audience and crouched down in front of a little boy who was sitting in his mother’s lap.

“Thank you for coming backstage and meeting me.” Yuuri smiled and the poor young mother almost fainted. “Hello,” Yuuri greeted the boy.

“Hello,” the boy replied shyly.

“You said you were being bullied at school?” he asked.

“Uh-huh.” The boy nodded.

“Say, do you wanna learn some few tricks to keep bullies away?” Yuuri smiled.

“Yes please!” Yuuri removed his cap and adjusted it to the size of the boy’s head before slipping it on.

“Tell your mother to come by my dojo. I’ll teach you something okay?” Yuuri turned to the mother and winked.

“That is so kind of you, Yuuri-kun!” said Hikaru Ishibashi.

“I tend to help kids who're suffering from bullying since I myself suffered the same when I was at a young age, and it was more awful because it was a person whom I looked up to,” Yuuri admitted.

“Please have a seat!” Shinichi offered.

“Thank you,” Viktor thanked in English.

“Welcome to Japan, Mr. Nikiforov!” said the hosts.

“Thank you. I've had quite the welcoming from my new agency and from Yuuri here.” Viktor gave Yuuri a knowing look. Yuuri sat a bit far from Viktor which earned him quite a laugh.

“Ahem…” Yuuri cleared his throat.

“What kind of welcoming did Yuuri-kun do? I hope he didn’t knock you out?” They laughed.

“Oh, he’s quite friendly,” Viktor replied. Backstage, Yakov laughed with Celestino.

“Uh… huh..” Yuuri muttered in a low tone.

“Anyways, welcome to our country and our culture. I hope Japan is treating you well?” asked Hikaru.

“Oh yes… Japan is quite a welcoming and wonderful country. I love the culture and ninjas!” he laughed. “Did you know Yuuri here came from a ninja family?” Viktor asked, like an excited child.

Yuuri wanted to snort. 

“No wonder he’s good at combat!” laughed Shinichi.

“I think this is late, but congratulations on another Oscar youv'e won! And to the last American movie you were with, Love and Life! Man that was hear warming and romantic” he laughed.

“Thank you. Actually, it was hard for me to act my character since I don’t have any experience falling in love, I mean I have some lovers but they were just a fling I mean we were adjusting but things never work out well.” He sighed. “Love is something complicated. I guess that's why it was hard for me.”

“I see… but may we ask, why did you transfer to Japan and decided to take up another role instead of your usual one?” this time Yuusei asked.

“Like I said in my previous interview, I lost my touch since people know what to expect of me… and I just want to have a new environment where I could be challenged,” Viktor replied.

“And are you challenged now?”

“Yes, I am, actually, and Yuuri here is a very talented actor, I must say. Action is a bit hard for me, especially when we usually have to move around, running or pulling guns out or doing those combat moves.”

Yuuri held back a snort.

“Yuuri-kun, congrats on another successful blockbuster movie you had with your brother! It was really relatable. Me and the guys were really touched. I mean, the brotherly bond was right there! Wow, that war picture is really something!” Shinichi said.

“That movie is really special to me and Yahiko," Yuuri explained. "After I started acting and graduated the Love Me section, he decided to attend it and told me he wanted to act beside me. Sachou found our bond and decided to put us in many movies and TV dramas. But what made that movie really special is it acted the real us, I mean it’s our last movie together and it was heartbreaking to know we’ll be having separate castings now.”

“Wow you two are very close. I mean, me and my… ahem, no offense, guys, you’re not my real siblings… What I mean is my real siblings, we try and kill each other. Even at this age,” Hikaru laughed.

“I don’t blame you. My brother and I go up against our older sister. We even include deadly weapons since our house is jam-packed with them,” he laughed. “Me and Yahiko became close because our sister usually bullies us at home and press all the training and chores at us.” Yuuri couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

“Can you tell us about the new drama you both are casted?” the three asked.

“Underground is an action/drama series where Alexander, played by me, and Akihito, played by my partner here, Yuuri." The ladies all squealed. "I play an international intelligence agent who is chasing after a syndicate responsible for a great many illegal deeds, amongst them distribution a and importation of dangerous drugs, human trafficking and many more, and I seek the help of Lieutenant Akihito who quit his duties because of some mishaps,” Viktor explained.

“I’m not gonna let Nikiforov-san continue it. I wish for you to watch our new drama and see what happens,” Yuuri cut off with a smile.

“Wow… I like the story already. When is it going to air?” Yuusei asked.

“Every Wednesday evening around 8:30. It will air this week so stay tuned!” Yuuri said happily.

“Before you guys go, Bo has a little game for you both~” said Shinichi.

“BOOOOOO, YUURI-KUN IS HERE!” called Hikaru comically.

Suddenly, a huge chicken came out wearing the same outfit as Yuuri. 

“HAHAHAHA!!!” Yuuri burst out laughing and fell from the love seat.

“You’re buddy’s here!” Boo came in with a wheelbarrow designed to be a motor(?) and made Shinichi push it for him.

“Nailed it!” Yuuri laughed so hard, Viktor looked dumbstruck at the gig.

“Bo has some eggs for you to pop. Each egg has a question and since you both already became friends, as we know from your managers, you guys are gonna guess what the eggs ask about each other!” explained Yuusei(?) who was panting. “Darn, Bo, you’re heavy!”

“And if you guess it wrong you’ll have a truth or dare consequence,” the hosts laughed.

They started. Viktor popped one egg. “What is Yuuri’s favorite food?” It read. “I’d say Pork Cutlet Bowls… Um, Katusudon? Or Katsudon…” he answered.

“Correct! But how’d you know?” they asked.

“His mother told me when we stayed at his place. She always prepares it for him,” Viktor replied.

“Yuuri-kun?” Yuuri pulled out an egg and took out the paper.

“What is Viktor’s favorite movie?” Yuuri paused. “Okay… I lose, I don’t know…” The hosts laughed.

“Truth or dare?”

“I pick truth.”

“Every lady wants to know this... Did you ever have any girlfriend?” the studio was filled with shrieking.

“No…” Yuuri mumbled in a low tone, looking away and covering his mouth.

“Come again?” The hosts were amused.

“No…” Yuuri replied, clearer this time.

“Ladies! Whoever is Yuuri’s future girlfriend would be the luckiest!” Shinichi laughed.

“But, may we ask, if you ever fall for a lady and that lady had a child from another man, would you love her back?” they asked, interested for his response. Even Viktor took interest.

“If I feel she loves me and I would feel the same, why not? I’m good with kids so I guess it’s fine with me. I mean, I’ll love the kid as much I will love it’s mother,” he replied.

“Looks like Yuuri-kun is open ladies!” Hikaru announced loudly. Viktor felt a little upset but didn’t show it.

“Next question!”

“Yuuri owns a dog, yes or no?” Viktor read, “Yes, he does, and his name is Vicchan, a brown toy poodle~” He proudly answered. “We’re neighbors,” he mused.

“Correct! Wow, two in a row! One more and you’ll win!” They laughed.

“This one’s easy. What is the name of Viktor’s dog.” Yuuri put down the paper and said, “Makkachin, my dog plays with his big poodle.

“Wait, you two have the same breed?” The hosts and audience were surprised.

“Not just that, they have the same color!” Viktor added.

“That is soooo cool!” the three hosts agreed.

“Who is Yuuri’s bestfriend?” Viktor lit up because he knew this. “His brother!” He jumped in his seat.

“Wrong,” Yuuri replied.

“Ohhhhhh…” The hosts teased him playfully.

“Yuuri-kun, if you may?” Yuusei prompted.

“Phichit, the theatrical actor from Thailand. The guy from the movie ‘The King and the Skater’. That’s him.” Yuuri smirked and rested his arm on his knee and gave a very charming and manly smirk, removing his glasses and scooting over to Viktor’s side. 

“Truth or dare?” he asked.

The studio almost erupted and a collective cry of, “OH MY GOSSSSH!!!” was heard from the crowd.

“Looks like Yuuri-kun wants revenge,” the boys laughed.

“To be fair and share your embarrassment earlier, I choose truth.”

“Can I have the honor of asking?” Yuuri asked the hosts. They readily agreed, knowing this would be good.

“Tell us the truth. Would you kiss a guy in a movie if the script says so, and if given a chance, who would that be?” he challenged.

Everyone in the studio was shocked at the question then, suddenly, they all screeched and shrieked in another bout of fangirling.

Viktor answered Yuuri's challenge and inched closer. “If I would honestly say yes, would you believe me?” Raising a brow, he continued. “And if given a chance, would you agree if I choose you?” he challenged back.

“For the name of professionalism, why not” Yuuri replied immediately.

“Looks like these two great actors are not backing down!” the Ishibashi brothers told the audience, suddenly acting like boxing announcers.

“BOOOOOK BOOOKAAAK!” Bo suddenly called their attention.

“Sorry, brother, I didn’t notice you…” Yuuri comically returned to normal and backed away from Viktor, Bo handed him the last egg.

“Viktor Nikiforov’s first award winning movie?” Yuuri gave Bo his egg back, “I would pick dare since I want to spare myself from further relationship questions.” And everyone laughed.

“And because we would expect you would say dare, we prepared some contraption for you to use!” the hosts laughed. “Bo take it out!” Bo came back wearing a bandana and in complete karate uniform.

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh. “Seriously?” Really? A kicking contraption that would calculate and score his kicks?

Yuuri took off his pants, shocking Viktor for a second, but then he sighed in relief seeing Yuuri was wearing his Hayabusa white MMA shorts. He also took off his jacket and shirt, leaving him with only his tank top. He stretched a bit. “Yahiko’s gonna hate me,” he laughed.

He did some tricking, a mix of kicking and flipping, leaving Viktor at awe. Finishing, he jumped a little and decided to position at the side of the machine, giving it a 180 kick.

"WOOOOOOAAAAAH!” the three young hosts awed, jumping like children. “Again! Again!” they chanted, the crowd joining in.

"One last set,” Yuri chuckled and looked at Viktor amusingly. The Russian was biting his lip.

Going through it one more time and getting a high score, the audience applauded and so did the hosts. 

"Whoops! Looks like we're running out of time." The trio then bid their farewell and gave their thanks. "Thank you again for coming and entertaining us tonight. I hope you guys can come back soon!” 

“Wait, I need my pants back on,” laughed Yuuri.

“Need help?” Viktor asked, still amused.

“No thank you," Yuuri replied immediately and the audience laughed so hard.

Yuuri left his flannel shirt open and buckled his pants back on, picking up his boots. “I’m good, thanks for another invite. I hope next time I don’t need to take off my pants and shoes,” Yuuri said.

When the show was over, Yuuri put on his shoes and fixed his appearance. Celestino had laughed so hard at him.

The Italian manager, on the other hand, invited Yakov to stay with him for a little drink at his friend’s place, leaving Yuuri and Viktor to head straight to their complex.

It started out as a quiet ride. 

“I’m gay…” Viktor suddenly said, looking outside. Yuuri, for the second time that day, suddenly stopped the car harshly.

“What?” Yuuri looked at him, horrified.

“I’m gay… If you were wondering… That’s why my relationships with women never work.”

Yuri started the car again. “And why are you telling me this?” 

“Because I’m interested in you.”

When Viktor turned his head to look at him, Yuuri suddenly kissed him roughly. 

“Stop playing with me,” he groaned.

Viktor bit Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri parked the car on the side for a second and set on ravishing Viktor. The Russian actor ran his hands thru Yuuri’s raven hair and hooked his other arm around his neck. Yuuri’s hands traveled up and down Viktor’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt one by one. Their tongues are tied, lapping at every inch they could and deepening the kiss even more if possible.

Yuuri successfully opened Viktor’s shirt and teased a finger around the man’s nipple. Yuuri smirked when it earned him a squeak. Viktor’s voice.

“Ah…” Viktor blew out a hot breath.

“I thought you've never had any past relationships?” Viktor asked, a tad jealous, since Yuuri obviously knew what he was doing.

“I didn’t and I've never done this with anyone,” the Japanese actor replied.

Viktor groaned. “Liar.”

“Then have fun calling me a liar. A Swiss friend of mine sent unholy things to my email and I ended up opening them by accident. I guess I need to thank him for it.” And then Yuuri began to aggressively attack Viktor’s mouth again, biting his lips.

“I want you, please,” Viktor pleaded.

“Not here.” Yuuri removed himself and drove as fast as he could without running thru any red lights on their way back.

After parking Yuuri’s car in the underground parking space, they both stumbled into the elevator and started making out. Yuuri stood tall even if he was an inch shorter than Viktor.

Yuuri drowned Viktor with harsh, rough and ravishing kisses, not letting up for a second, since he still hated the guy for confusing his feelings.

Yuuri was so emotionally angry that he wanted to physically hurt Viktor. Opening his apartment door, they stumbled into Vicchan who was jumping on them. Both ignored the dog and headed to Yuuri’s room where Yuuri pushed Viktor onto his bed and then started stripping. 

“Suck me off,” Yuuri more like ordered Viktor who pulled at Yuuri’s waist band needily.

His shaft sprung out. “Suck it!” Yuuri demanded and growled when Viktor started to only lick it.

“I didn’t say lick, I asked you to suck it.” Viktor tried to take the whole length in slowly but Yuri harshly pushed his head down and poor Viktor almost chocked.

Yuuri grabbed a handful of Viktor’s hair and started to pull out and push in a steadily increasing pace, enjoying the warm mouth sucking his length.

Yuuri groaned as he shot his load into Viktor’s throat. The Russian’s eyes rolled back into his head from the pressure. 

“Don’t let it spill, and I know you like this,” Yuuri said angrily.

He pushed Viktor to lay flat on his bed and he harshly pulled off his trousers. “I’ll take it easy and be nice to you tonight,” Yuuri growled.

Looking for a bottle of lotion around his dresser, he fished out some Vaseline, popped it open and poured a heavy amount of it in his hand. He started to rub the ring of Viktor’s entrance who then moans loudly.

“I want to hear you cry my name.”

“Someone will hear me!” Viktor mewled.

“My room is soundproof,” Yuuri said as he harshly pushed in one finger.

“AAAH!” Viktor spread his legs wider.

“You like that? You’re like a whore,” Yuuri insulted.

“Hmmn… more!”

“You’re my whore now,” he growled, mostly out of anger as he added another finger.

After stretching the Russian, Yuuri bended Viktor’s body he positioned himself and in one thrust he made the Russian scream in bliss.

“M-move,” Viktor mewled at Yuuri who then considered taking things slow and gentle since they did have a scene to shoot tomorrow.

But Viktor had been moaning and groaning in pleasure since Yuuri had been taking his time.

Yuuri on the other hand was fighting his thoughts on either ravaging the man like a savage or considering Viktor’s professional status. The first won out.

Yuuri groaned one last time as he shot his load. Poor Viktor passed out. Yuuri stood and cleaned himself up.

After running the tub with water, he had jumped into the shower cubicle and cleaned up.

Pulling some boxers out and putting them on, he turned the water off and wore some robe. Again, he took Viktor’s wallet and fished out his card key.

Only after bringing Makkachin to his flat and feeding the two dogs did Viktor awake, groaning.

“I prepared a bath. Go clean yourself up,” Yuuri told him.

“Thank you.” To his surprise, Viktor kissed him. He thought the man would've hated him for what he did but it was the opposite. Yuuri was officially confused.

Moments later when Viktor finished, he was wearing his dress shirt and boxers, walking around Yuuri’s flat barefooted. He spotted Yuuri preparing some food. Viktor felt his clingy self bubble up and he hugged the man from behind.

“What are you making?” Viktor groaned burying his nose on Yuuri’s neck. The man didn’t flinch.

“Late dinner. What do you want to eat?” he asked.

“Borscht,” Viktor said.

“What’s that?” Yuuri turned to look at him.

“Uh… Russian soup?” Viktor said as he don’t know how to describe his favorite food since he didn’t cook.

“I’ll just search the internet. Get my iPad,” he ordered.

Viktor put his finger on to his lip. “Where’d you put it?” 

“My room, on the night stand.” Viktor hummed and went to retrieve the gadget.

After Yuuri browsed and found the recipe, he started to rummage in his fridge to find what he needed to whip up the dish. Viktor stayed on the sofa with the dogs whom he gave some treats to. Anyway, Yuuri wasn’t upset when Viktor took out the treats at the pantry where Yuuri kept it.

They ate in the living room. Yuuri opened the TV for them to watch some news. 

“Yuuri… I need help on my script.” Viktor looked at him with pleading eyes and Yuuri sighed.

“Where do you keep your script?” he asked.

“Coffee table,” Viktor replied.

Yuuri hopped up to get it where Viktor had said it was but he found something there that reminded him of his hurtful past.

Gripping it and slamming it back down onto the glass table, he headed back to his own flat. Viktor was cooing to the two dogs but suddenly turned to him and thanked him with a smile.

An hour later, Viktor finally got the pronunciation and the lines right. Yuuri was dozing off on the couch with him. Vicchan sleeping on Yuuri’s bare body, Makkachin on his left arm and Viktor on the right.

Viktor smiled softly and pulled out his phone to take a quick picture. Tapping and swiping, he made it his wallpaper. Another picture where he kissed Yuuri’s lower jaw as the man slept he made his contact ID photo.

Taking their scripts, he snuggled into the Japanese man's side to sleep.

“Eros is not just the son of the god of chaos. You might bring chaos in every scene you make but you make people love you,” Viktor mumbled as sleep overtook him.

~Chapter End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I thank my BE for the wonderful editing~


	7. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Viktor remember all of it.

Chapter 7 

The next day Yuuri woke Viktor early enough that the sun wasn’t even up yet. Yuuri gave him some shirt that he owned which was big enough to fit him. Viktor asked if he could keep it and the latter agreed.

A week have passed quickly. Yuuri was still the same cold man towards him, but Viktor kept on pushing himself onto the Japanese actor.

Yuuri, if given a chance, would always avoid him at the set, but when at the complex, Viktor would always crash at his place. But the bedroom ravishing activities had happen after Yuuri got drunk with Chris and Phichit since they got casted into the movie as their allies.

It was a good thing that one Sunday was their day off since Yuuri decided to go 50 Shades Darker on Viktor on that one drunk night, spanking and pulling out vibrators that Chris had sent him as a joke.

Poor Viktor couldn’t even walk or stand properly after that, but good thing Yuuri had his aftercare side, yet he never apologized.

Viktor fell for him even more. Presently, Viktor is at his own flat trying to clean up since Yuuri had shouted at him to clean his own room.

While clearing up his coffee table, Viktor found something he was guilty of. “I wonder what happened to that boy...” He admitted what he said was mean, and the boy was just a kid.

Yakov had shouted and scolded him after that. He was the criticized by some of his fans after, too. Posting images of the sad boy running away.

Viktor took a moment at the sofa looking at the magazine. “If I could go back in time, I wish I hadn’t have said that,” he sighed clutching the item. Viktor took out his laptop and searched his old article about the incident, remembering it many had hated him for that insensitive act.

It was his day off since Yakov had some things to do and some meeting with the company president, He typed in the article.

Many pictures had been posted, and Viktor looked sad and guilty looking at the happy picture of the cute boy excited to meet and greet him. However, looking closer, things suddenly dawned on him.

“Fate must have hated me big time for what I have done.” He hugged the old magazine to his chest. From that cute chubby cinnamon baby to a fucking hot cinnamon daddy. What have I doooone!? he dramatically thought.

He then heard the door creaking open and then closing and knew it was his neighbor slash 'assumed boyfriend'. He rushed to stand, not bothering to clean up himself as he rushed to Yuuri’s place.

“Yuuuuuuriiiii!” Viktor gave his panicked call.

“What?” Yuuri grumpily replied.

Viktor gaped at the bare body of the fatso he called years ago. Yuuri stood in the living room, naked with only a hand covering his privates.

“Wow…” Viktor dragged his eyes going down to the area Yuuri was trying to cover.

“My face is up here, what do you nee-” The grumpy Japanese was cut off when Viktor hugged him tightly causing them to stumble back.

“What the hell is your problem this time!?” Yuuri said.

“I’m sorry. Can we stay like this?”

“I’m naked…”

“We slept naked…” Viktor pouted, “I’m sorry.” And Viktor sounded extremely guilty.

“What?” Yuuri was confused.

“I’m sorry I said those things years ago,” Viktor admitted. Yuuri remained quiet.

“I didn’t intend to say it like that actually,” Viktor’s muffled voice came as he nuzzled Yuuri’s neck, “I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. I’m sorry if I judged you. I’m sorry I insulted how you looked.” 

Yuuri looked pissed.

“Please leave…” Yuuri said in an upset and dismissive tone.

“Yuuri… I’m sorry.” Viktor’s hug tightened.

“Stop messing up my mind! You just apologized because you want me now! Why!? Because I’m not the kid whom you called fat and said could never act beside you? Well, guess what!? I did just fine without you!” Yuuri pushed him away and rushed into his room, locking the door behind him.

Viktor knows that he had hurt Yuuri bad. “Yuuri, I can't blame you if you think of it that way, but I promise you, I’ll prove that you are wrong.” 

“Yakov already screamed and scolded me, Yuuri… I’m sorry I realized only afterwards that what I said was wrong!” Viktor explained further, knocking on Yuuri's door to get him to open it.

“Please, just leave…” Yuuri muttered from the other side of the door.

“I will not leave you till you know how I reacted after I realized what I said back then,” he explained, “I felt bad knowing I let down and broke my biggest fan’s dream.” Viktor kept on knocking.

Thinking it was no use, Viktor called Yuuri’s own dog and let Vicchan stay in his flat until his owner calmed down.

“I’m sorry,” Viktor said it again before leaving.

I’m an asshole, Viktor thought, sighing.

He was taking care of the dogs to occupy his thoughts when Yuuri knocked on his door. 

“I’ll take my dog back,” was all he said.

“I know why you hate me so much. I know I’m an asshole, I ad-” Viktor’s door shut in his face after the dog followed Yuuri out.

“I deserve that, I know,” he sighed, “And I thought I was finally close to you.” Viktor sat on his couch miserably.

Another week passed and Yuuri has been avoiding him even at the complex. Yakov knew what happened since he pressed Viktor.

“See what happens when karma strikes?” Yakov said, “Be happy it isn’t affecting his acting skills and professionalism.”

“I feel bad, Yakov,” Viktor said, “I already said what I had to say, but…” He sighed in defeat.

“Let the boy think first. He’ll come around. He’s too mature for that, I know that.” Yakov patted his charge, “I know because I remembered him first and talked to him.”

Viktor sighed in relief since he knows now that it wasn’t going to be permanent.

Presently, they somewhere in the busy streets of Tokyo where they were shooting for another scene. Chris and Phichit together with Seun-gil were talking to Yuuri about some action plans.

Yuuri was talking mostly to the Korean and Thailander. “I’ll get to the building and stop stuntman number one then you’ll be doing your thing?” asked Phichit.

“Can you not use the side kick?” asked Seung-gil to Yuuri.

“Sure… I know you don’t have enough strength to enforce it,” replied Yuuri. He was wearing his combat pants and boots with black fitted shirt and his MMA gloves.

“Oh… Yuuri, I’ll step on your back later to use more leverage for my kick, alright?”

“Sure…” Viktor could only look at the distance.

“You seemed to be looking close to Yuuri?” Chris asked Viktor.

“Well, I like the man but he doesn’t like me back. I mean, you know me already, Chris.” Viktor sighed to his bestfriend.

“I know Yuuri to be a kind and loving guy. He’ll take in you being gay, but… I don’t know the exact reason why he doesn’t like an Oscar winning and fun guy like you,” Chris replied.

“I’ll tell you later, and I hope you won't judge me,” he sighed.

“Shingai-san, can I scale the place for a while?” Yuuri called to the director.

“Sure! I’ll give you 30 minutes.”

Yuuri started parkouring the small buildings around. Phichit whistled at the fancy flips and jumps Yuuri did.   
“Should've known you'd have an exotic taste for a daddy, Viktor,” chuckled Chris.

“You think so?” Viktor mumbled watching the man do his thing.

“I’m done… I decided to get that route. I hope the stunt people can follow on the ground so the cameras won't have any problem following at a good angle,” Yuuri said.

“Thank you Yuuri-kun,” said the director. “So did you follow his points?” The stuntmen nodded.

And they started the scene. Viktor and Chris ,with their fancy suits and trench coats, were riding the police humvee while following Yuuri. Phichit was gripping at the post on the back of the humvee truck while it was swaying harshly as they followed the stuntmen.

Later on, Seung-gil and Phichit started to have a fight scene as Phichit persuaded him to help them. Yuuri, however, was facing down six stuntmen. Viktor and Chris were holding off some armed men with their own guns while hiding behind their vehicle.

After the scene finished, Viktor and Chris headed to some club to drink. Viktor got wasted in no time and started to speak Russian to Chris who understood him, telling him the awful thing he'd done and how karma slapped him back.

Chris took Viktor home and thought of a plan. Soon, he was knocking at Yuuri’s door.

Yuuri, however, decided to go out only wearing his robe and underwear. “What is it Chris?”

“I can't leave Viktor alone like this. Can you watch him just for tonight? He’s very much wasted."

“Just leave him to die,” Yuuri spat and was about to close the door.

“I know what happened and why you’re upset, Yuuri. You’re matured enough, though. Can't you just forget about it?”

“Then think of me as childish. Now leave me alone.” Chris pushed Viktor into Yuuri who caught the man.

“Toodles~ I need some sleep now~” And Chris made his exit.

Yuuri carried the drunk man to his flat and retrieved his dog to sleep with Vicchan since he knew the poor dog was left alone.

Leaving the dogs with some treats, he took Viktor’s clothes off and let him sleep on the couch.

“I-Im soooorry…” the man cried.

“I’m sorry… I just don’t know what to say anymooooore! Please talk to meee!” Yuuri who had enough wanted to make Viktor taste what he had felt when he was little and bring it till he all grown up.

“Fine I forgive you,” Yuuri stated.

“Can I hug you?” Viktor sobbed and Yuuri nodded.

“Please punish and break me… I know I deserve that,” Viktor pleaded.

Yuuri carried him to his bedroom and started to be gentle, kissing and nipping all over the man, leaving lovebites in areas they'd be hidden. 

Viktor finally is being touched by the man he wanted.“Mark me please,” he moaned. 

Yuuri decided to go easy since they have an early scene to shoot, so he settled in one round even if he wanted to punish and ravish the man.

“I’ll let you taste something sweet and then break you,” Yuuri muttered in Japanese that Viktor didn’t catch.

~Chapter End~


	8. Under Standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all starts with small things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooooooo much to my BE Maxie~ oh my gosh I alsmost forgot to upsdate since I just came back from my hospital and get my needed treatment. hope you like this chapter! give all the love to my BE for helping me~

Chapter 8

Waking up with an awful headache and hangover wasn’t ideal for Viktor. 

“G’morning,” a Japanese crisp voice greeted him.

Looking up, he was shocked at the person he saw. “Right, I forgot. You tend to forget things when drunk…” the man reminded him.

“Yuuri… I thought you were mad at me?” Viktor looked worried but still latched onto Yuuri.

“Do you want me to still be mad at you?” he asked.

“No…” Viktor hugged his abdomen tightly, “Ow…” And his blaring headache got the best of him.

“I’ll get you some painkillers. Just rest… Our shoot starts around afternoon anyway, but I have an outdoor photo shoot at around nine.”

“Can I come?” Viktor pouted.

Yuuri sighed. “They’ll suspect things…”

“I’ll reason out, I promise.” He sat up, revealing his naked form.

“Fine, just make sure to behave yourself,” Yuuri groaned and handed the man his pills and a glass of water.

“Thank you… I can't believe the boy I insulted and broke his dream is now tending to me.” Viktor gave a guilty smile.

“I lived and acted without slapping it in your face. I turned out well… Might as well forget it,” Yuuri sighed. “I’ll make some food. Stay in bed.” Viktor saw the Japanese man walk off only in boxers.

Viktor groaned and laid back in Yuuri’s bed contentedly with a smile, sniffing the man’s pillow.

Thirty minutes later, Yuuri came back with a tray of food and Viktor, like the past week, gobbled it down and kept on muttering, “Vsukno!”

Yuuri mused but never showed his smile. He liked to keep his emotions from the man for now.

Viktor’s headache eased up a bit and he rested for a while. “Yuuuuri~” he called the man who was sitting in the corner of the room cleaning pieces from his armory.

“Are those real?” Viktor called.

“Hm…” Yuuri nodded.

“Can I uhm… touch them?” Viktor asked and sat beside Yuuri. Makkachin and Vicchan stormed into Yuuri’s room, tugging on a toy.

“Hello boys~” Viktor hugged the two dogs.

Yuuri removed the magazine of his AR-15 and handed it to Viktor. “Wow, it’s a bit light.” Yuuri nodded.

“My sniper is heavier than that,” Yuuri said.

“My dad used to own guns like those. He chased me with them after he knew I wasn't straight.” Viktor chuckled at the sad memory.

“But to keep up my image, I dated women so that I would avoid getting threats. Russia isn’t exactly open to people like me.” He leaned on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“You don’t mind if I like you, right?” Viktor asked.

“Did I mind if when we had our activities in bed?”

“I guess you’re right.” Viktor was convinced with Yuuri’s reason.

“Clean up. We’re about to leave…” Yuuri said as he left to retrieve some clothes from Viktor’s apartment.

“Yuuri-kun?” The couple spotted him entering Viktor’s flat.

“Kyoko, Ren-san?”

“What are you doing there?” they asked.

“Idiot was drunk last night and Chris dropped him off to my place, knowing we’re close,” he reasoned out with a convincing sigh.

“I guess you’re looking after him now?” they asked again.

“He’s suffering from hangover, but he’s Russian so he’ll be fine.” After, they bid their goodbyes and Yuuri immediately headed back only to find Viktor playing with the dogs.

“Go take a bath.” Yuuri put the dress shirt and matching trousers at the foot of his bed.

“Thank you.” Viktor kissed his cheek.

An hour later they had finished and took the dogs with them to the set. Yuuri called Celestino that he was on his way and brought Viktor along because he wanted to watch.

Arriving at the outdoor set that was an outdoor gym, Yuuri was immediately pulled into a tent for his wardrobe and changed into Mizuno gym gear. After one session of photographs, his brother arrived wearing his traditional Japanese high school uniform. Dropping his bags, he then headed to the same tent and got dressed into below-the-knee gym shorts and a loose shirt with a ball cap. He then took his brother’s place.

“That was quick,” Viktor said as one of the female staff giggled their way.

“Why, did you want me to take my time?” Yuuri raised his brows.

“No…” Viktor gave a dismissive tone.

“Good then… OOOF, UGH!” Yuuri suddenly got tackled by three little girls that looked identical.

“UNCLE YUUUUUU!” They bounced on his chest.

“GAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!” shrieked Yahiko, latching onto a nearby branch.

“Hello girls… Where’s your mom?” Viktor groaned.

“Daddy took us out 'cause mom's going out of the country. Daddy’s headed to the airport to stop mommy!” the girls said.

“Uh… hey, Yuuri, can I leave my girls for just two hours with you?” their father asked.

“Takeshi, why did Yuuko leave you again? If this is another fight, I swear I’m adopting the girls,” Yuuri joked.

“WHAAAA?” Takeshi cried, almost panicked.

“Uncle Yuu as papa? COOOOL!” said the eldest daughter.

“Mama always said she liked uncle best since he’s more of a gentleman than daddy,” said the other.

“Mama said she’s better if she married uncle.”

“Traitors,” Takeshi said to his children.

“I object!” screamed Yahiko latching onto the branch like a cat.

“Are you alright Yuuri?” Viktor worriedly asked.

Yuuri raised his arm for a thumbs up. “I need an extra rib and spleen, can you lend me those, Yahiko?”

“With those three monsters around, I need it more than you do,” replied his brother.

The girls gasped and fussed over Viktor, asking him so many actor-related questions.

“You better pick up your wife or else, she’s gonna find a better husband… and don’t worry, I don’t steal married women,” Yuuri chuckled to Takeshi and patted his back.

“Thank man…” And Takeshi ran to his van.

“Are those three responsible for you video?” asked by the photographer.

“Yup, they usually steal photos and videos of me,” he chuckled.

“I see. They have a future in the photography business. Tell their father to call me when they are all grown up,” Viktor joked.

“Sure thing,” Yuuri laughed.

“Alright girls, don’t terrorize Viktor,” he called out to the three.

“Don’t worry, I can watch them,” Viktor chuckled as he made the youngest sit on his lap.

“You sure? They’re a handful,” Yuuri said.

“What harm could it be?” Viktor chuckled at girl’s phone showing a picture of Yuuri, “Wow they really have talent~”

“Before you boys go all into married-like talk, Yuuri help your cat--I mean brother, to come down.”

Yuuri chuckled, “Yahiko, the Russian is keeping the monsters at bay! Come down!”

“Never!”

“Fine, I’ll let you have a cheat day this week.”

“Deal!” The boy jumped down from the branch, and the staff laughed at the brothers' antics.

Later that lunch, the parents of the triplets joined them, picking them up in the process. Yuuko thanked Yuuri and left with her husband and children. The pair however headed to their shooting set which was a small apartment complex.

“Good thing you guys arrived early. By the way, where’s your manager, Viktor-san?” the producer asked.

“Yakov is with Georgi. He’s having his recording today,” Viktor replied.

“We’ll have to start early,” said the producer.

Yuuri who already been kidnapped by the wardrobe people, Viktor chuckled and headed to his own to get himself into his suit.

“Places!” called the director after the two actors had put on their makeup and clothes.

“What are we doing to your house?” asked Alexander.

“You asked me to help you right?”

“Yeah I did, but why is going to your house going to help?”Alexander looked weirded out.

“First you need to dress up for the job. You look like Clark Kent instead of an agent.” Akihito put down some black fitting shirt and combat pants. “Strip”

After Yuuri demanded that Viktor blushed. 

“CUT?” The director almost burst out laughing.

“An award winning actor blushes on one of his co-star’s lines~” Celestino laughed.

“Congratulations on that one Yuuri-kun,” laughed the others.

“You okay? Yuuri asked.

“Yeah… can we start again?” Viktor said.

After starting again.

“Strip.” Alexander didn’t move an inch, “Damn it Alex…” and his partner unbuttoned his shirt.

“CUT!” This time the director did burst out laughing. “Do you need a break Viktor?”

“No… I’m okay… I’m sorry.” The staff kept on laughing.

“I’ll get you boots, wait for me,” said Akihito.

“Thank you,” Alexander responded and proceeded to change.

Akihito brought him the boots. “Where do you like to put your gun?” asked Akihito again as he rummaged around his armoury.

“Uhm… chest,” replied by Russian agent.

“Here, a gift from me,” Akihito said, handing him a chest holster.

“Perfect! Now we head onto the next set!” called out the director.

“Yuuri?” Viktor joined him at the car first.

“Are you sure you’re not mad at me anymore?” he asked.

“Am I ignoring you?”

“No…”

“Then you answered your own question.”

~Chapter End~


	9. Tooth Rutting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And fluff

Chapter 9

Days have passed and Viktor grew more comfortable with their new setting. To avoid suspicion and any other issues, Viktor would stay at his flat and would be visited by Yuuri through his balcony by jumping.

Yuuri would spend the night and let Viktor cuddle him, but he never cuddled Viktor back.

“What’s wrong, Yuuri?” Viktor asked looking at the wincing Japanese.

“Nothing, my wisdom tooth is starting up again. I should’ve removed it way back… Tsk.”

“Let’s get you to the dentist tomorrow, okay? And for now you should call you manager”

“I will, thanks for the concern.”

“I really like you Yuuri… very much, so I care for you.”

Yuuri was doubting that.

The next morning, he called up Celestino, letting him know he needed two days off regarding his tooth. Viktor, on the other hand, would be having his day off on Yuuri’s tooth removal day.

“Can you watch Yuuri?” Celestino asked.

“He helped me enough. Of course I can watch him,” he laughed.

Yuuri laid flat on his bed wearing his pajamas, a bloody gauze in his mouth.

“You okay?” Viktor cooed at the drunk-like Yuuri moaning.

“Vi-Viktor?” Yuuri gasped like a fan.

“Why are you here!” he tried to bounce like a child, Viktor looked amused. “You’re very mean you know that, I hate you so much.” Yuuri now glared.

“I’m sorry” Viktor sighed and sat beside him on the bed. “I’m here to help and take care of you”

“No… get away… you’re very mean… you’ll hurt me again.” Yuuri became childish.

“I’m not… I’m your boyfriend now, you know…” Viktor pouted, “Now let me take that off”.

“Really?” he bounced. “Noo my tongue!” Yuuri almost cried when Viktor took the bloody gauze.

“No… this is not a tongue!” Viktor threw it on the garbage. “See your tongue is still intact,” Viktor kissed him letting him feel his tongue.

“Oh… wow you’re really pretty when you’re up close, are you sure you’re my boyfriend?” Yuuri leaned in.

“Yes I am…” Viktor chuckled.

“Kiss me again~” Yuuri pouted.

“Alright, but you have to rest so I can give you your meds when you wake up,” Viktor told him, kissing his nose.

“Okay… but I want num-noms too,”Yuuri pouted.

“I’ll reheat the soup that Kyoko made, alright?”

“Okay.” Viktor let Yuuri snuggled in his side.

Viktor loved the round brown childish eyes Yuuri had.

“You’re making me fall even harder moy lyubov,” he snorted.

Few hours later Yuuri woke up groggily, “Do you want num-noms now?” asked Viktor.

“What the hell is num-noms?”

“Oh… you’re okay now… I’ll just reheat the soup alright?” Viktor kissed his forehead.

What was that all about? Yuuri thought, Whatever. He sighed and let his face frown again.

For that day, Viktor took care of him and gave him his undivided attention.

“I think I have a reason to stay here for a while," Viktor said as he handed Yuuri his pain reliever.

“Why are you doing all this?” Yuuri asked without any emotion and eye contact.

“Why?” Viktor tilted his head and tapped his lip. “Well, I’m very much attracted to you… not in just a physical way but the other way.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you have that personality that I really like, I can't explain it but I love it.” Viktor gave his heart shaped smile.

“You are very weird,” Yuuri said.

“Hi guys! I’m coming in, alright?” Kyoko told them before she came in.

“We’re in the bedroom,” called Viktor.

“Hi! Yuuri-kun, are you feeling well now? I brought soft food for you to eat.” She put the hot soup at Yuuri’s desk.

“I’ll feed him that a little later. I just gave him some pudding,” Viktor said.

“Aww… thank you Viktor-chan~” Kyoko looked at the her back seeing her son playing with the two dogs.

“I’m grateful that Viktor-chan is looking after you,” Kyoko said.

“He said he wants to return the favor when he moved in.”

“I guess. Well, I’m leaving you guys alright? Have some rest.” Kyoko patted his leg.

After she left, “Do you want to eat now or just wait till later?” Viktor asked.

“I like my food hot, thank you.” Viktor took the tray with stand and puts it on Yuuri’s lap.

“You haven’t eaten yet?” Yuuri asked.

“No, you eat first…”

“This food is quite a lot, here.” Yuuri shared his spoon to Viktor.

“No, you need to eat it,” Viktor persuaded Yuuri. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Why? Is it working?”

“Yes, sadly.”

“Good, now share with me.” After Yuuri said that Viktor sighed and took a spoonful.

“Here.” Viktor took the spoon and they took turns eating from it.

After the huge bowl had been emptied, Viktor wiped Yuuri's lips. “I’ll clean it up”

“Are you gonna sleep here with me?”

“Do you want me too?” Viktor peeked at the door frame.

“Yeah, I want too,” he sighed and tried to lay back.

“Don’t lie down yet, it’s not good for the digestion,” Viktor began to scold.

Grabbing the remote, he then tried to watch some movies and mused since he was in some of them, too. 

“Oh… is that a movie of yours?” Viktor took his place beside Yuuri.

“No… that’s Ren’s. I’m just a supporting act together with my brother,” he replied.

“You look good with that shirt.”

“The black fitting one?” Yuuri rested his back to the fancy looking headrest, free arm around Viktor’s waist while the other man rested his head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s abdomen.

“Yeah… you look really hot in those.”

“You really have a thing for men’s beach bodies?” snorted by Yuuri.

“Well, I see a lot of it, but I don’t know why I like yours better…” Viktor admitted.

“You’re bluffing.”

“I’m serious… and I mean it,” Viktor pouted.

Yuuri started to groaned and breath heavily. 

“Are you alright?” Viktor looked worried. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… I just feel a bit frustrated.” Viktor started to rub his chest and back. Still looking worried, he dropped his hand iYuuri’s lap.

“Oh…” Yuuri groaned a little louder. “Is this giving you the problem?” Viktor asked with an amused smirk.

“You’re not helping.” Yuuri tried to relax.

Viktor straddled him. “Then... I’ll help you.” Viktor removed Yuuri’s pajama pants and started to unbutton his top.

Sneaking in under the covers, Viktor took Yuuri’s length and started to deepthroat him. Yuuri sighed in relief.

“You know that’s not gonna finish the job right?” Viktor licked the tip and popped his head out from under the covers.

“I know…” Taking the covers off of Yuuri, he then immediately started to take his sweatpants and shirt off.

Ducking his head down again, he started to mouth Yuuri while he stretched and prepared himself with his other hand. Yuuri just relaxed, leaning back on the headrest.

Viktor moaning as he stretch himself. 

“I want you,” Yuuri groaned.

“I’m all yours, my love.” Yuuri was taken aback with what Viktor had called him but dismissed it since he was in need.

Viktor positioned himself and moaned Yuuri’s name loudly, muttering in Russian. Yuuri found it really sexy and arousing.

Viktor dropped himself onto Yuuri roughly, making himself scream. 

“Bite my shoulder,” groaned Yuuri.

“No…” Viktor kissed his jaw.

Yuuri grumbled in response. Viktor bounced up and down, Yuuri holding him for support.

“I’m almost…” Yuuri groaned.

“D-Don’t pull out!” Viktor moaned, “Cum in-inside me!” Viktor hugged Yuuri tightly.

Shortly after Yuuri came, Viktor followed, spurting all over Yuuri’s chest and face.

“I’m sorry!” Viktor tried to wipe it with his hand.

“No… don’t.” Yuuri ran his hand over Viktor’s slim thighs.

Yuuri was about to lean in for another one of those needy kisses he gives, but Viktor stopped him with a finger to his lips and earned a grunt from Yuuri.

“Just pecks. We don’t want your stitches opening up.”

“Fine…” He sighed and let Viktor do the job on giving him smacking pecks on the lip.

Both now laid in bed, Viktor tangling himself on Yuuri’s torso and making the other man’s arm his pillow.

Both snoozed shortly, not bothering to put back their clothes.

The next morning... 

“YUUUUUURIIII~” a familiar voice called from the front door.

Yuuri winced in pain when he sat up immediately. 

“Sorry,” he apologized when he hit Viktor unexpectedly.

“What’s wrong, hon?” Viktor rubbed his eyes and gave Yuuri a peck.

“Someone’s calling,” he said. Immediately Viktor’s drowsiness was gone.

Viktor helped Yuuri up and picked up yesterday’s clothes. He pretended to sleep on the sofa while Yuuri took the door and acted like he just woke up.

“What took you so long?” Phichit greeted.

“Hi! Hi! I brought some food~” Chris burst in.

“Mind if we crash?” the Crispino twins questioned as they entered.

“Keep it down. My caretaker is currently taking a snooze.” They peeked into the living room and found Viktor sprawled on the sofa.

“Oh…” Their mouths all formed into an 'O'.

Phichit took out his phone, snapped a pic and posted it on his Twitter and IG.

Immediately, it got so many likes and comments.

“Viktor, wake up,” Yuuri called. “Oi…” He tried to shake him.

“I’m awake… I’m awake… Do you need something?” He acted good and no one suspected him.

“Oh… hey guys…” He greeted them, his voice sounding perfectly groggy.

“I forgot to get back to my own apartment, didn't I?” Viktor yawned.

“Obviously,” Yuuri replied.

"I’ll go back to my place and clean up. I’ll come back to hang out with you guys, if that’s not a problem?” Viktor said. They all nodded.

Yuuri headed back to his room, finding Viktor’s phone and hid it just in case the others decided to snoop around.

~Chapter End~


	10. Crack chap

Chapter 10

Yuuri and Viktor, together with the other cast of the TV series they're in, are on a short vacation since the director and the producer needed to go to Europe for a collaboration for their series since they've had such a high rating from their fans here in Japan.

“Let’s get some lunch later?” Viktor asked Yuuri.

“Sure… Anything in mind?” Yuuri asked but kept his eyes on his phone.

“Can we eat Russian? I miss eating Borscht,” Viktor pouted. “And what are you doing?” He sat beside Yuuri at the couch.

“Trying to figure out how to use a tag on this app.”

“Oh my gosh, you’re like a grandpa!” gasped Viktor teasingly.

“It’s not my fault. I’m not into social media,” Yuuri replied, glaring at Viktor.

“Here, let me help you.” Yuuri handed his phone.

Yuuri pulled Viktor into his lap. “Try putting words related to what the picture says, like… wait can I take a picture of us and upload it?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri pushed him to sit beside him. “One, two, three...” They heard the clicking of the shutter. “I’ll post it like hashtag 'quality time' with partner or hashtag 'chillin with buddy'. Something like that.” Yuuri looked fascinated and Viktor fount it adorable. “You know, this is our first picture together.”

“Really? Then take more pictures of us then. Use my phone.” Viktor looked surprised.

“I wish we can post sweet photos of us,” Viktor sighed.

“Post it then…” Suddenly Yuuri’s phone vibrated, Viktor was shocked so many followed Yuuri immediately. Since he had tagged himself, his fans then followed the Japanese actor.

“Wow… you actually just started your account?” Viktor looked shocked, “I’ll follow you. Wait.”

Yuuri grabbed his face and ravaged him with a kiss, making him drop the phone. They started making out and Viktor started straddling Yuuri.

“Damn it…” Yuuri grumbled and Viktor chuckled, getting off Yuuri’s lap. Viktor positioned himself between Yuuri’s legs and kneeled. Unbuttoning Yuuri’s pants and pulling it down a bit, Viktor started to lick and suck him off, earning a pleasurable groan from the man.

“You know that’s not gonna-” Yuuri was cut off when Viktor deepthroated him.

Pulling Viktor harshly and making him sit on his lap his length poking, he’s trying to pull down Viktor’s sweat pants.

Viktor chuckled as he got off Yuuri and sexily took off his pants, immediately going back to straddling Yuuri again. Yuuri, on the otherhand, licked his finger and prodded at Viktor’s entrance, massaging the ring till he pushed it in.

“AAAAhhhhnng!” Viktor’s saliva dripped from the side of his lips. Yuuri pushed him closer and started to kiss his neck. Viktor gripped Yuuri’s hair when he inserted a second finger to stretch him up more, quickly adding a third.

“Someone’s i-impatient,” Viktor said in between moans.

Viktor positioned himself over Yuuri and then dropped himself onto Yuuri’s shaft, his body swallowing it whole.

“My back is hurting. Can we move to my bed, please?” Viktor pleaded.

Yuuri didn’t want to remove himself when it was already in, so he just carried Viktor who latched onto him. Legs clung to his waist and arms wrapped around his neck. Yuuri stumbled and paused at the door frame, thrusting in and out, making Victor shiver, before proceeding to the bed.

Taking his shirt off but leaving his pants on, since he didn’t want to detach yet, he pounded Viktor hard into the mattress like he knew the other man likes.

Giving him rough thrusts with no room to relax, Yuuri was pleased to hear Viktor moan his name. Getting on his hand and knees, Viktor let Yuuri pound into him like a mad dog.

Turning Viktor to face him, Yuuri bent the man’s body and was about to ravage him further when both their phones started going off with that familiar tone that notified them it was work. Yuuri groaned, close to a tantrum and they pulled apart. They both took their phones and agreed to go into separate rooms so their managers wouldn't know they were together in one room.

“Viktor! Good thing you picked up quickly. I’m sorry to tell you this, but the president had asked for you to do a movie cameo with Yuuri. I think he’s having the exact same phone call from his manager since we just finished the meeting,” said his manager.

“I understand, besides I don’t have anything planned today, so I’ll come. And I’ll hitch with Yuuri~” Viktor tried to sound amused though he was far from it.

After ending the call, Viktor asked him, “Did your manager call you about a cameo too?”

“Dammit, yes,” Yuuri groaned. 

Viktor smiled. “Babe, you’re still hard, let’s just do some quikie and head there?”

“Good idea. Now turn around on your hands and knees.” Yuuri jumped onto Viktor’s bed and fully taking off his pants.

After their quickie in bed, Viktor pulled Yuuri to shower together since it would be faster. When they finished, Yuuri put on his pants again and jumped back onto his balcony to go in o his own apartment and change. He then waited for Viktor at the entrance of the elevator going to the parking lot.

Few minutes later, they arrived at the location where their managers gave them. It was funny that the staff gave them weird looks for arriving at the same time. One was holding his phone, looking amused at them.

“Looks like the, ahem, buddies are here~” Chris joked.

“I can't believe you let the Russian take my bestfriend privileges~” Phichit started dramatically.

“By the way your first post had been sold,” laughed Mila and Georgi, both patting Yuuri on the back.

“AHA! Finally I know you two would get along well~” the president with arguably weird taste greeted them.

“Is he always like this?” Viktor whispered.

“Flamboyant? Yes he is.”

“Geeeez… now that you two became friends you’re bullying me now~” pouted Lory.

“We’re not, boss… he’s just asking and I’m answering,” Yuuri replied.

“Stiff as ever. Well, here are your scripts.” Lory handed them each two pages of script.

“Yuuri-kun, you’ll be playing as the commander and father of one of the main actors of this film, and yes you’ll play as Aki-chan’s dad,” he chuckled. “The wardrobe will put you in costume with beard.

“And Viktor, since Yuuri had challenged you waaaaay back on that show that if you were offered any kind of role, as long as it’s on the script, you would take it, right?” Viktor looked stiff and excited at the same time since he wanted to kiss Yuuri in public.

“You’ll be playing ahem… Yuuri-kun's wife… pfft… You’ll dress up as a woman.” Viktor almost choked. His friends all tried stifling their laughter, even his own manager went and betrayed him and laughed.

“Wow… okay…” And with that he walked away without any emotion.

“Is he okay?” asked Mila.

“I think no… but this is really worth going to Japan,” laughed Georgi.

“I so love Japanese entertainment right now,” Phichit said.

“I’m gonna die!” Chris said in between laughs.

After Yuuri had been changed into a Japanese combat uniform with ranks at his shoulder pads, and added the beard and extra make-up that would make him aged up. After preparations were done, he met with his fellow actors.

“Yuuri, this Is Yuri Plesitsky, one of the Russian child stars. Then there's Emil, the new talent, and I know you already know your brother and Minami, and this is Otabek. He’s a talent from Kazakhstan” Yuuri nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“Nice to meet and work with you,” he said formally.

“Please take care of us.” They bowed.

“OH! Finally! Yuuri-kun, meet your AHEM WIIIFE!” the director burst out in amusement. Phichit started to snap as many photos as humanely possible and Chris joined in. The other actors tried not to laugh.

“Wow… you actually look pretty in pink,” Yuuri mused.

“See, they are already in their roles!”

“Am I now, DEAR?” Viktor asked pointedly.

“Easy with the 'DEAR'. It’s not even hunting season yet, hun.” And Chris burst out laughing.

“I’m so sooooorry Viktor!” Chris apologized.

“Now that, ahem,” the director coughed, “everyone is acquainted, let’s start.” He sat in his chair and yelled, “PLACES!”

Yuuri would have more lines than Viktor since he’s better in Japanese and they would be at the start of the movie.

“General, you called for the five protégés?” asked the military attendant that entered the Japanese general’s quarters.

“Bring them in.” He stood from his seat.

Five teenagers in military combat attire came in. “Dude… is he your dad? You awfully looked like each other,” said the blonde kid with a canine sticking out to the tallest.

“Yeah, why?”

“Nothing.”

“Keep it quiet. First of all, I’m proud of you son…” The man patted the tallest boy in the group.

“Thank you, sir…”

“Second, I presume the facility had highly trained you for special operations.”

“AYE SIR!” they all replied.

“Good. Now, let’s start with the introductions. Let’s start from the youngest.”

“Vitaly Kozlov, 15 Russian,” said a long-haired blond.

“Raiden Saito, 16, Japanese,” replied his son.

“Nekota Hizaki, 17, Japanese!” said the other shorter-haired blond.

“Elias Novak, 19, Czech,” replied the second tallest with a slight scruffy beard.

“Amir Aliyev, 19, Kazakh,” said the boy with an undercut hairstyle standing next to the long-haired blond.

“Nice to meet you. My name is General Kuro Saito and I’ll be your head superior from now on. I just called you here to meet the new bloods of the special division,” he started and then after a pause, said, “Dismissed.” The four youngsters all left until only his son was left.

“You’re mother is cooking dinner later you make sure your early, and promise me you will not speak any of this to her or else she’ll die of a heart attack,” the older man said and his son nodded.

“Understood, sir.”

“I’m still your dad…” he sighed.

Raiden went out of the office. “Dude, what’s your mom like. I mean, you really look like your dad a perfect carbon copy,” asked the bearded teen.

“I bet she looks ugly,” snorted the long-haired blond.

“Hey! As you may know my mother has beautiful platinum hair and ocean blue eyes and FYI she’s Russian too,” Raiden couldn't help but brag.

“Cool! But why is it you look like your dad?” asked Nekota.

“Ask them, not me… They’re the ones who made me,” he sarcastically replied.

“By the way, anyone up for dinner at my place since you want to see my momma?” he asked.

“If the food is good I’m in!” said Vitaly, while Amir gave a thumbs up.

“AND CUT!”

“I swear it’s hard not to laugh!” said the young Katsuki.

“This is why I shave… it itches!” Yuuri complained.

“They really are brothers,” laughed some of the staff.

“Change the setting!” the producer called out.

The place this time is a traditional Japanese dining room. Viktor had been retouched by the make-up artist and the wardrobe people had fixed his kimono.

“MA~ I’m home! I brought along some friends,” a familiar baritone yet still boyish voice called.

“Ara~ Okairi Rai-chan~” Poor Viktor tried his best to sound like a woman but failed. No matter, he knew it was up to the technical staff to fix it.

“Guys… uh meet my mom…” Raiden pointed at his mother. The four looked stiff seeing their boss trying to act normal reading the newspaper.

“Dad…” he greeted.

“Welcome home, son…” he greeted back.

“AND CUT!”

“I almost blurt out my mom has a non-existing womb but thank goodness I had stuck with the script.” After Yahiko said that everyone burst out laughing.

“I hope this Action Comedy film would win an award on the next film fest," laughed the director, "And Viktor, don't worry. Let’s leave your voice to the computer to fix.” And everyone burst out laughing, even Yakov.

“I missed your long hair though…” Yuuri muttered when they were away from earshot.

“Really? Should I grow it back?” he asked.

“You would do that for me?” asked Yuuri.

“If you’d really like.”

“Well, do as you please,” Yuuri replied.

~Chapter End~


	11. (Festivities)

Chapter 11 (Festivities)

“Yuuuuuuuuri~” purred Viktor on Yuuri’s lap.

“What’s wrong this time?”

“Can I kiss you?” Viktor pouted.

“You know you can actually do what you like right?” Viktor’s face lip up and he immediately straddled Yuuri and started kissing him. His lips made little smacking sounds as he pecked Yuuri on the lips.

“What’s gotten in to you?” Yuuri asked.

“Those Love Me girls were all over you again, and I just...”

“Hm… and?”

“And I’m jealous!” Viktor pouted. “You’re mine!” And then Viktor latched on to Yuuri who sighed in defeat.

“By the way you, bought an expensive car and you don't even use it once,” Yuuri said.

“I like you driving me around” Viktor pouted, “You’re like my husband…” Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri would not admit it but he had taken a comfortable liking to the man who insulted him, but dealing with this childish and clingy side of Viktor took toll on Yuuri.

“What’s that?” Viktor asked as he shifted facing Yuuri’s iPad.

“Taiko festival,” he shortly replied. Viktor kept his hand running up and down on Yuuri’s abs, a fond gesture.

“What’s Taiko festival?”

“Well, since it’s summer here in Tokyo, we have a summer festival and as tradition, a drum competition is going to happen, and as for me and my family clan, we are joining since our clan had been the in the tradition since the start of it,” Yuuri replied.

“Cool, and are you participating in it?” Viktor kissed his jaw.

“Me and my brother are going to lead. Since I’m the eldest son and successor I need to be there and play for the family. Do you want to come and see?” Yuuri asked.

Gasping, Viktor laid on Yuuri’s chest. “Yes! I definitely want too!”

“Let’s just sleep then… we need to leave early tomorrow to meet my family,” Yuuri said as he carried Viktor to the bed.

“Can I invite our friends?” Viktor asked.

“Do as you like,” Yuuri replied.

“You are very sweet in your own way.” Viktor kissed his nose.

The next morning, Yuuri woke Viktor and because it's almost become a habit, they had sex, this time though in the bath including in the tub where they stayed quite a while.

Yuuri jumping back onto his own balcony and changed his clothes hurriedly so he could wait for Viktor at the elevator. Walking to the parking lot, he spared a look at the parked car beside his that was Viktor's.

“This Cadillac costs a fortune. Why are you not using it?” Yuuri sighed.

“I prefer you though,” Viktor pouted.

“Yeah as a driver…”

Nooooo… don’t think like that… I just love it when I’m with you… and besides it all started in this car, Viktor thought.

“Just put your seat belt on.” Looking into the back, the two dogs were there, settled on their seats, tongues hanging and happily barking and howling.

When they finally arrived at the wide festival area, Toshiya, Yuuri’s father called him and was surprised to see the foreigner that visited their home.

“Oh… you brought along Vicchan?” Toshiya said.

“Yeah I brought along my dog, besides I know mom misses him,” Yuuri said.

“Not that Vicchan… the human Vicchan,” the middle aged man laughed.

“Oh… big Vicchan came along too~” He said, patting Makkachin.

“His name is Makkachin,” Viktor introduced happy as he went down so he and his dog were eye level and showered him with affection.

“You don’t mind if I call you Vicchan?” Toshiya asked.

“Not at all… but why Vicchan? Isn’t that Yuuri’s dog?” Viktor asked, tilting his head, much like his pet.

“Did you know my son named his pup after you? He really liked you when he was little he had all your films,” the man laughed and Viktor beamed with happiness.

“That’s enough, dad… where are the others?”

“Oh… haha… they are already changing, here this is specially made for you since you’re going to be leading them now.” Toshiya then handed him a Happi jacket with a demon samurai mask encircled with the traditional Japanese dragon.

“Wow! I love the detail!” Viktor gushed as he took many photos of it.

“You wear it,” Yuuri handed him the jacket that had his name on the collar and his position as the eleventh.

Vicchan and Makkachin managed to entangle themselves in each other's leashes but Viktor was holding them. “Eh? But you need to wear it!” he tried to reason. He had to refuse, right?

“It’s your first festival here. Might as well fell you’re joining part with us.”

“Really?! Wow if I could kiss you out here I would because you’re very sweet, but…” Viktor looked down.

“I know… wait till we get back,” Yuuri said.

Viktor handed Yuuri the leashes and wore the item, very pleased. Shortly after, their friends arrived, Yakov was being dragged by Georgi and Mila. Lilia, on the other hand, had an awkwardness about her every time she and Yakov would bump into each other because of the rambunctious group they were with.

Lory, the company president, wearing a traditional kimono, joined them in making the atmostphere more awkward. At the sly and playful grin playing on his lips, Yuuri knew what he is up to.

“Grouphie~” called Phichit who pulled out his selfie stick and pulled the other actors close to pose. Yuuri stood beside Viktor, pulling their respective dogs to an embrace.

“Yuu-kun! Go change!” called his mother who was fussing over everyone.

“Oh my…” Hiroko giggled at Viktor.

“Mama Hiroko~” Viktor chimed in like he was very familiar with the woman.

“Yuu-kun’s Happi looks nice on you~” After she said that everyone in the group beamed at him.

“Oh…. Sooo Yuuri shares his things now, ehh?” Phichit pressed. Viktor suddenly feared for his life.

“SOOOO MUUUUCH FOR BESTFRIEND PRIVILEGES!” Phichit shouted at Yuuri where he was changing into his Karate pants and black belt.

“You know you’re very lucky… He never lets anyone, even me, have or borrow his clothes~” Phichit teased Viktor, “I’m so jealous.” Viktor felt a tingle on his chest knowing Yuuri liked him the most.

“Oh… I never knew that. He only said that he’s letting me have it since it’s my first time here,” he happily reasoned.

“It’s my first time too!” pouted Chris. “YUUUUUUURI~ where’s miiiine?!” whined the Swiss.

“I only have one… sorry,” Yuuri replied as he arrived, wearing nothing but only his Karate pants and belt.

“Where’s Yahiko?” Yuuri asked his mother.

“Probably harassing Minako-senpai for food or either dragging his friends to the stalls,” she giggled.

“Yurachka and the others are here,” Yakov said.

“Lets go get beer later?!” Georgi pointed at one of the stalls.

“Look the media~” Mila pointed at the rushing mob of Japanese press.

“Sebastian~” called Lory. Said man then immediately responded to protect his talents.

Cameras flashed, microphones and recorders were being shoved at them, but the security detail for the talents have increased and were able to handle it somewhat.

Yahiko passed by the flock of media. “YAHIIIKO-SAAN!” they shrieked, wanting to get his attention.

“I’m eating… do you mind?” he looked irritated and walked to his mother’s side.

“Wow…” Viktor and the others gaped.

“Yup, as I thought he dragged Minami, Yuri and the others eating."

His other co-stars paraded with Takoyakis in hand.

“It’s about to start,” Toshiya called out to them. Viktor took the leash from Yuuri and walked beside him.

The cameras flashed on Viktor’s shirt and at the name printed on the collar.

The Akatsuki group had themselves in to position, Yuuri fixing his wrist brace.

Yuuri took the chu-daiko, the middle sized drum, since he was leading the team. Yahiko took the O-daiko, the biggest one, and their eldest sibling played the supporting shime-daiko and was followed by their other family clan members.

Viktor and his group jumped into the hype as Yuuri and his siblings yelled out in Japanese with serious expressions and much like a battle cry.

Daimo flags were sported around with the crest of the Akatsuki family. The commentator acknowledged the presence of the current head of the family and Yuuri as an actor taking part of his family’s tradition and country’s culture.

Viktor focused his camera on his self proclaimed boyfriend who skillfully played the three middle side drums with such grace born from years of practice.

Yuuri playing the drums sideways, like he usually did since when he was little and like when his father trained him. He was like exhibiting another form of martial arts.

“As you may notice the group had come to different uniforms,” said Morooka, the famous media man under LME.

“Which means?” asked his newscasting companion.

“Which means that every uniform has come from different branch of the family. Yahiko and his sister, which I presumed her name is Mari, is wearing the original crest and flag of the main family,” Morooka said.

“What about Yuuri-kun?” the other called Yuuri by his stage name.

“Well, we can see, ahem, Mr. Nikiforov wearing it and in tradition and beliefs, means he wants to share his last name to that person.” After he commented that on live speakers, speaking in English for the other foreigners to know, Yuuri almost threw his stick.

The old Katsuki couple snickered in amusement, knowing their son didn’t know that detail. Yahiko and Mari snorted, trying not to laugh or wheeze at that small tidbit.

After the ten-minute performance, they were about to exit when Mari laughed out loud with Yahiko, resulting for Yuuri to break in character and throw his drumsticks, one at each of his siblings.

“Yiiiii~” Yahiko teased and ran to the nearest food stall.

“I’m gonna tease you on that for years, you know,” Mari said and Yuuri tried to kill her but was stopped by Phichit and the others.

As the sky became darker, they changed into kimonos and toured around the food stalls. Funny how Phichit and Mari pressed Yuuri to drink more than he could take.

Georgi rose as his contender who’s not even drunk, Mila recording everything as Phichit ordered. Yahiko was throwing puppy eyes at the president, wanting to keep four more Shiba Inu dogs at his flat and Yuri joining him as they rescued animals. Minami wasn’t helping as he rescued a dog too.

Yuri, however had took in eight kittens.

The old Katsuki couple giving advice to Yakov and Lilia and making them reflect things, Yakov wanted to die then and there from embarrassment.

~Chapter End~


	12. (Shattered)

Chapter 12 (Shattered)

After their little dayoff and tour at the festival, many stolen photos of the actors, especially of Viktor, were caught and uploaded on the internet. Many fans went on about what the commentators pointed out that the shared Happi jacket was like sharing their last name.

Many shipped Yuuri and Viktor after that, including Phichit who invented the tag Viktuuri. It became a trend. Viktor, on the other hand, tried to ride along and posted many photos of him and Yuuri together at the set.

Yuuri, also playing along, tried to post candid photos.

“You look cute in this one. Should I post it?” asked Viktor as they lazed around his apartment in the middle of the night.

Viktor and Yuuri laid naked on the couch. Viktor on top of Yuuri, resting his arms and head on the smaller male’s toned chest.

“How about this?” Yuuri asked scrolling on his phone.

“I don’t like that. Delete that!” Viktor looked horrified at the picture.

Viktor pouted and Yuuri attacked his lips. It was rare for Yuuri to initiate affections, but when he did, Viktor would follow since he loved it when his boyfriend made the first move.

From a light kiss to a heavy make out, Yuuri started to nip Viktor’s lips which the latter loved.

Yuuri turned their position on reverse. Now, he was on top of Viktor and ravaged him.

Nipping Viktor's neck and marking the man’s lower half, Yuuri tried to prepare Viktor again. “It’s fine… it hasn't been that long since we took a break,” Viktor said, giving him the 'okay' and Yuuri wasted no time ramming his shaft in aggressively.

“AAAAAH!!” Viktor screamed in slight pain because of the sudden intrusion, and was followed a string of moans.

Yuuri took his phone from the side table and swiped it on record. It was impulsive, yes, but he started to video Viktor moaning and squirming, chanting more for him.

“Call my name Viktor,” Yuuri’s groaning voice demanded.

“Hnnng…. Y-Yuuri~” Viktor’s needy tone came and Yuuri decided to thrust in hard.

“AAAH!! Yuuri, please more!” Viktor moaned, pleading with need.

Yuuri kept on recording and the same time giving his partner pleasure that he craved.

Viktor was about to touch his own shaft. “Don’t you fucking dare, whore. You’re gonna cum with my cock alone,” demanded by Yuuri making Viktor almost cry.

“Then please harder!” Yuuri gave a smirk and became even rougher if possible with him. Changing their positions, now with Viktor on his hands and knees, Yuuri started to spank his ass.

“AAAH!” Viktor moaned again.

A few thrust later and Yuuri came and Viktor followed. With a low growl Yuuri laid in the couch and made Viktor sit on his lap. “Ride,” he demanded again and started bouncing Viktor who’s on his hips.

With Viktor's legs pulled over Yuuri’s shoulders and his body bent, Yuuri’s shaft had inserted itself to the very root, grinding and slamming, balls slapping his ass. Viktor screamed in pleasure.

Yuuri had a great view of Viktor’s spread legs and it only took a few more thrusts before Yuuri came again.

Looking at the exhausted Viktor, Yuuri helped him to the bath, cleaning him up and the same time cleaning himself. They headed to bed and he let Viktor cuddle him.

One last time Yuuri pulled out his phone and took a quick picture of them. Viktor cuddled on Yuuri’s torso, only covered with a blanket and nuzzling his neck.

“Viktor?” Yuuri called.

“Hmmmn… do want another round?” Viktor moaned, “I don’t think I can… I feel terrible I can't satisfy you.” Viktor tightened his hug.

“Call my name,” Yuuri suddenly asked.

“What’s gotten in to-”

“Just do it…”

“Yuuuuuri… Yuuuuuuri~… Yuuuuuuuuuri~” Viktor with his sweet slurry voice. Yuuri recorded it.

“Can we sleep now?” Viktor asked.

“Go ahead…” Yuuri said and started tap on his phone. 

Days later, after they finished their shooting, Phichit, Viktor, Chris, Seung-Gil, JJ and Yuuri are all at the buffet table, eating some snacks.

“Yuuri, are you coming at the twin’s party later?” Phichit asked.

“Yeah, but I’m not drinking too much,” replied by Yuuri.

“Cool, at least your coming.”

“How about you, Viktor?” Chris asked.

“Sorry, I have photoshoot but I would love to come if I’m free.” Viktor sulked.

“That’s fine, you could always catch up~”

Viktor was left with Yakov and Georgi, heading to the studio, while the others hitched a ride with Yuuri.

Arriving at the photoshoot location, the producer asked, “May speak with you for a second Yakov-san?"

“Certainly,” replied the old manager.

Viktor simply got ready for the pictorial.

Meanwhile... 

Ladies started to flock around Yuuri. "KATSUKI-SAAAAAN!” 

“Wow, man, you really transformed into a ladies man, except you've never slept with one,” Phichit laughed.

“As much as I love you as my bestfriend please, let’s not talk about that.”

“Finally you guys arrived!” cheered the Crispino twins.

“By the way, congrats on your new line!” said the four actors.

“Thank you, guys, by the way where is Viktor? I was really looking forward to seeing him today,” pouted Sara.

“Well, why don’t you ask his best buddy here?” Chris pushed Yuuri.

“We’re not that close,” Yuuri said.

“Dude, you’re like practically neighbors and he usually hitches a ride with you,” JJ said.

“It doesn’t mean we’re that close,” Yuuri groaned.

“You know what just enjoy the party! Don’t get too wasted,” Mickey said jokingly.

Yuuri took his place on the far corner but even so, ladies started to flock around him, surrounding him and flirting. Yuuri, being a good guy, entertained them but as soon as drinks had been handed over, Yuuri downed shot after shot.

One lady sat on Yuuri’s lap and started lap dancing, the poor man who had no idea just sat there and stared at her.

When she straddled Yuuri and taking his lips, Yuuri thought of Viktor and returned the kiss.

Phichit was on the move, recording it all and after uploading it to his IG with a caption: When my bestfriend is lit.

Many commented about Yuuri being the hot daddy of the night when Viktor’s phone vibrated and received a tag from Phichit.

Looking devastated at the clip, Viktor turned on the engine of his car and called Chris, his own bestfriend, and told him that he was tired and was heading back to his flat.

Waiting for Yuuri late that night, the Crispino twins and Phichit brought the drunk man home, half naked at that.

After they left Viktor took his spare card key to Yuuri’s flat and tried to talk to him.

“Who was that?” Viktor burst.

“Why? It’sh none of wour conshern!”

“Not my concern? We’re like, together!” Viktor’s tears about to fall.

“What do ya mean we’re together? We never courted or… or said we’re boyfriends or… officially shiad I’m youws!” said Yuuri pointing at Viktor. “I thouwt you just kept me arawnd coz you wanted someone to fuck you and you thought you might eways (erase) the pain you lewft me?” he accused.

“How dare you say that!” Viktor slapped him square in the face, “That might not hurt you but hear this. I decided to sleep with you because I told you I’m attracted to you and you know what that attraction grew to something I’d never fucking expect! I wanted to tell you I love you but I know you’ll never believe me. I Opened up to you about me being gay because I trust you and wanted to be honest with you. I sleep with you because I want you and only you” and Viktor walked off. Going back to his flat and locking all his windows and door.

Yuuri slump on to his couch and called his dog in for a cuddle.

~Chapter End~


	13. End

Chapter 13 

Waking up, Yuuri groaned at the soreness in his throat and moreover at the ringing in his ears because of a head-splitting headache. He had been way too drunk to function last night and was glad Phichit and the others brought him home.

Turning the slurry voice of Viktor's as his alarm had been a good idea and he grinned at the thought of Viktor moaning his name. Suddenly it dawned on him what happened last night and what he had done and with a sinking feeling, he said 'fuck' and rushed to the balcony. He jumped onto Viktor’s apartment balcony as fast as he could.

Trying to open the sliding doors but failing, he hissed and headed back to his own flat. He wore whatever was nearest since he still needed to look decent but then rushed to knock on Viktor’s door. That's when the guard saw him.

“Oh… Nikiforov-san left early with his manager,” the guard said.

“Thank you.” Yuuri calmly headed back to his own place and prepared himself.

While in the shower, he was swearing. He knows that he wanted Viktor to feel how broken he was when Viktor insulted him, but it was all erased when he felt Viktor opening up to him.

Fuck his anxiety and doubts. They got the better of him last night and so he'd said awful things to Viktor.

Finally getting dressed, he brought Vicchan along with him and headed straight to the parking lot. Looking at Viktor’s parking space, he noticed he had finally used his car he thought.

Arriving at the set early, he was greeted by the staff as usual. He returned the greetings, all the while looking for Viktor, only to find him half-heartedly talking to his manager and director.

When he approached Viktor, the man only looked at him blankly and then walked away without a word.

As he thought, the director called them in. The crews and the extras hastily got into position. They would be having another car chase scene on the streets.

They had to leave the dogs to the sitter and some staff gushed and cooed at the cuteness of the near-identical dogs.

They started up the scene with Viktor driving the 4x4, but the director wasn’t all that happy and made them do the scene repeatedly. Even the scenes where they only had simple interactions.

“I don’t know what is wrong with you guys, but please! Keep to together!” the director couldn't help but scold them.

Yuuri sighed and Viktor just walked away. “Let’s just start again… I’ll make it right this time,” was all Yuuri said. Viktor seemed distracted.

Yuuri was failing at being professional and so was Viktor, but still they were human and bound to have some downtime and make mistakes. Not this many, though.

Yakov knew that Viktor felt uneasy and disturbed with certain things but he doesn’t know what exactly.

The pair somehow pulled off the scenes but the director wasn’t too happy and was far from satisfied since both actors were going at it half-heartedly. It seemed to all that they had lost their chemistry and partnership.

“Are you alright, Viktor?” asked one of the staff and even his wardrobe people looked at him worriedly.

“I’m fine… just a bit down, that’s all.” He gave a hesitant smile.

“Is there something bothering you can tell me dear.” The middle aged woman who was Viktor’s make-up artist patted him on the back gently.

“Well… do you promise you won't tell anyone?”

“Of course, deary. And please call me Jelly,” she said with a smile.

“Wait… Jelly Woods? The Witch?” Viktor’s eyes grew wide.

“The one and only. Now, tell me, boy, because it seems you have troubles that I’m very familiar with.”

“You see… I’m currently emotionally hurt because the person I li- I mean love had thought of me as nothing else but a fling and just a bed warmer and accused me with... things. I just feel badly hurt… I opened up to that person and had been completely honest, assuming we’re together but clearly I should be slapping my face for just assuming those things,” Viktor finished, looking down.

“Oh my… well then, you two need a long talk and you need to clearly tell that person how and what you feel. Maybe that person misunderstood you since you've had many flings in the past. I mean, I read these things about you and my niece had a crush on you.”

“I guess… Thank you so much.” Viktor finally gave a sad smile.

Viktor wanted to but he couldn’t bring himself to talk to Yuuri since he was still hurt. He was also worried about his professionalism.

“It takes time,” he sighed to himself.

It had been going for quite a few days already and was starting to frustrate their director to new heights.

“Listen, guys, whatever is wrong with you two, please fix it! I’m not gonna watch you do your job half-assed. I’ve been in this industry for a long time since my father started training me as a boy and I know those people who act in their characters! So please!” the director groaned.

“I’ll be giving you guys some time off, since we had finished some episodes in advance. I want you guys to relax and work on whatever is bothering you,” he announced and then walked off.

Yuuri wasn’t in the mood and headed out with Phichit to drink.

Chris, however, tried to talk to Viktor but the latter kept on avoiding them.

Yakov, not yelling at him for once, tried to encourage him instead. “Listen, boy, try to remember what inspired you to do this.” 

Viktor just walked away, grumbling, “How can you be inspired when the person you loved and gave you inspiration just crushed your only hope of motivation?”

He stopped by a pet shop to buy treats for his dog and headed straight to his apartment.

Ordering some food and opening up a bottle of vodka, he started to drink but the mood made him lose his appetite, so he just lazily laid in his bed. Naked, he cried to himself, wanting Yuuri.

Then he realized what he had been mumbling earlier. “Now that I realized it, he had dealt with this pain for a long time,” he said as he groomed the poodle on his lap.

Meanwhile, Yuuri, back in his own flat, was slightly intoxicated and hitting the walls of his shower with his bruised knuckles. It was no use. He headed straight to bed, only pausing to grab his phone and play the video he took of Viktor and started to jerk off like he'd done in the past few days.

“Fuck… I need Viktor…” he growled low as he roughly jerked himself.

Groaning and painfully unsatisfied, he made up his mind.

Viktor lazily sat on his bed, now wearing a white bath robe. He kept on grooming his dog absently until a knock on his door snapped him back to his senses. He padded across the room and opened the door. He couldn't hide his shock at seeing Yuuri's familiar face and serious expression.

“We need to talk…” Yuuri pushed him inside his apartment, inviting himself inside in the process.

Taking their seats in the living room, Viktor sat on the love seat while Yuuri on the single.

“Viktor I can't take this anymore. Let’s end this.” 

~Chapter End~


	14. What Love Means

Chapter 14 

“Let’s end this…” Yuuri said.

Tears started to pool in Viktor’s eyes, threatening to spill over. “First you hurt me by saying those fucking things. I know I’m a whore just for you… ONLY YOU! And I know I’m a bitch just for you, too… but telling me I’m being a whore to everybody and telling me you’re ju-” Yuuri cut him off by brushing Viktor’s some stray locks on his face and wiping the falling tears with his thumb.

“Let’s end this unsure relationship… this 'sexual needs' shit…” Yuuri started and Viktor’s tears started to fall even more, “I want to start again.” After he said that, Viktor looked at him with wide teary eyes.

With a gentle smile, Yuuri continued, “I want to start again where we don’t just bond by having sex or roleplaying in bed, Viktor…” Yuuri paused. “I’m sorry I said all those things… I developed anxiety and heavy doubts after you had crushed my dreams and self-confidence before, I developed doubts and Doubted you since you are the one who broke me first, I'm sorry if I made you feel awful, like how I felt before.” Yuuri explained.

“I… I know I shouldn’t have said that, but to be honest I was doubting why you were keeping me and asking things of me,” Yuuri admitted.

“But throughout the weeks we’ve been together and me knowing you… I put you down from the pedestal that I had put you in when I was a child. You’re a normal person as I got to know you. You have needs and flaws.”

“I’m sorry!” Viktor leaps from his seat and jumped onto him.

“I love you, Yuuri… I love you … Please don’t toy with me… Please don’t doubt me… I’m sorry I made you that way…” Viktor openly pleaded, clutching onto Yuuri’s shirt.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around the bigger male.

“I can't believe you spoiled me so much. I mean, I can't sleep without your body heat,” Yuuri sighed, “What’s worse is I had to jerk off looking at your pictures and our sex video.” Yuuri shook his head.

Viktor looked at him shocked, “You were what?”

“Fucking your picture,” Yuuri joked.

“Oh my gosh…” Viktor looked at him horrified.

“Don’t tell me you find me a pervert now,” Yuuri countered.

“NOOOOO! I mean… really?”

“Yeah… it’s hard to get off…” Yuuri groaned.

Suddenly Viktor’s stomach growled.

“You haven’t eaten have you?” Yuuri looked at him sternly looking at the box of unopened pasta.

Inevitably, Yuuri took the box and reheated it, whilst Viktor clung to his back like a monkey. “I missed you,” Viktor said with his lips to Yuuri’s neck as he placed light kisses there.

“I missed you, too,” Yuuri sighed.

Viktor’s hands roamed from Yuuri’s chest to his abs and down to his pelvic area.

“We don’t want the kitchen burning, do we?” Yuuri halted him.

“Stingy.” Viktor pouted.

After Yuuri finished reheating the food which is a bit too much for Viktor to really finish alone, they stayed in Viktor’s room and watched old shows, sharing the man’s late dinner between them.

Both legs are crossed, naked backs pressed on the soft white mattress and a big bowl of pasta in Yuuri’s hand and a fork being passed from one hand to another to eat the food, they watched some indie-movies contentedly.

Putting the bowl aside, he started kissing Viktor without warning. “Hmmn… you missed me that much?” Viktor hummed.

“Does jerking off in the bath or bed explain it?” Yuuri grumbled, pulling on Viktor’s underwear.

Just as they both started to make out and do light foreplay, Yuuri’s phone rings. “Why does everyone try to sabotage it when we try to -- UUUGGGHHH!” Viktor all but threw a tantrum.

“Shh… calm down…” Yuuri kissed his nose.

Answering his phone with a “Yes boss?” he found it was the president.

Yuuri sat beside Viktor who moved to straddle him and began to kiss his neck.

“I understand, sir, I’ll bring along Viktor tomorrow,” Yuuri replied and made Viktor stop his assault on his neck, however pleasurable.

Watching Yuuri turn his phone off with a sigh, Viktor asked, “What’s wrong? What does he need?”

“We need to see him tomorrow,” Yuuri sighed again. “And early, too.”

“Around?” Viktor sat on his hip.

“Seven am,” Yuuri groaned.

“Are you staying with me tonight?” Viktro asked.

“Do you want me too?”

“I need you.”

“I’ll go get Vicchan and we could cuddle.”

Viktor wore his white robe again and followed Yuuri to the balcony, taking Vicchan with him and leaping up and over the metal railing separating their balconies.

Vicchan wagged his tail meeting his doggie bestfriend again, and a swooning Viktor handed them some doggie treats. 

“You know my dog sticks to a diet, right? And you’re spoiling him."

“They are our babies!” Viktor gasped, and then scolded, “Stop being a strict daddy!”

“I’m an ex- military guy and I used to handle a K9 unit… I guess I got the habit.”

“No wonder Vicchan is so behaved… I mean, look at him! He can, like, sniff bombs and attack bad people,” Viktor pointed out.

“Actually he can.” Viktor looked stunned.

"Imagine a small ball of fluff attacking bad people" Laughed Viktor.

“Let’s just sleep.” Yuuri pulled Viktor to bed and the two dogs followed them.

Viktor liked to be the little spoon so Yuuri hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around Viktor's stomach and kissed the back of his neck.

“Can I borrow your phone?” Viktor asked.

“Sure, but why?” Yuuri asked.

“Nothing, I just want to look at the pictures you have,” Viktor winked.

“Just please don’t delete them,” Yuuri sighed.

“I won't, or you want me to add more?” Viktor immediately bit his lip right after he'd said it.

“Just suck me,” Yuuri demanded and Viktor jumped him without a further thought.

The next morning Yuuri and Viktor woke up a bit too early since Yuuri needed to get back to his apartment, though he decided to let Vicchan and Makkachin cuddle up a bit longer.

Viktor pouted when he said he needed to jump back to his own apartment and prepare himself for the day. Viktor, on the other hand, decided to do the same to distract himself.

Since it was a bit too early, Yuuri headed back to Viktor’s apartment in a normal way and stumbled into the Tsuruga couple with their baby.

“Oh… I thought you and Viktor had some misunderstanding?” asked Kyoko.

“A what?” Yuuri tried to be convincing.

“Oh… I thought you guys were fighting or something… You know, since you guys have been avoiding each other?”

“Huh?” Yuuri tried again.

“By the way, what are you doing so early in the morning going to Viktor’s place?” Ren asked, his voice teasing.

“I got him to doggy sit my dog yesterday… because I had some for errands for my family,” he replied.

“Oh… well then sorry for the bother,” said the couple, “See you again…” and then they bid farewell.

Yuuri knocked and went inside at Viktor’s invitation.

Finally inside, Yuuri sighed.

“What happened?” asked Viktor as he greeted him with Vicchan in his arms and Makkachin on his heel.

“Nothing… the couple next door asked me some things,” he replied.

“Well, we have some time to spare…” Viktor said as he pulled Yuuri to the couch to make out some more.

“We need to go…” Viktor checked his phone after a while.

“I’m driving,” Yuuri said.

“I’d love that.” Viktor gave him a peck.

Bringing along their dogs, they headed to the parking lot.

~Chapter End~


	15. Chapter 15

~Chapter 15~

“Ohayo, Yuuri-kun, Viktor” greeted by the staffs.

“Good morning” Viktor gave his smile.

“Ohayo” Yuuri quickly replied with his polite and serious tone.

“Sachou is waiting for you two” said by the secretary.

Entering the office which surprisingly looked normal and the president wearing a normal suit, “Glad you made it, please have a seat” with is serious tone.

“I call you here because Shingai phoned me about your performance” the two men stiffen.

“I’m sorry if I wasn’t myself” Yuuri stood and bowed, “I promise to work harder”

“I’m sorry seemed off with my professionalism” Viktor bowed his head, the president sighed.

“I can understand you boys are on a slump since you’re been having a jam packed schedule, but the fat that you guys are looking your team work and chemistry as your director had said made me think” he said, Yuuri and Viktor are nervous.

“I’m sending you boys to Hokkaido to have some boys’ day out… rethink why you guys are good friends like I’ve seen you and make sure to relax and have fun. Yuuri-kun has a home there near the beach side” the president suggested.

Viktor looked stunned and Yuuri sighed in relief.

“How manydays are you gonna give us some off, Sachou?” Yuuri asked.

“Three days, since your next shooting would be in next week. Well have fun boys~” he dismissed the two surprised men.

“That went well” Viktor said surprised.

“Too… well, I don’t know what Sachou is thinking and I hope he’s occupied by your manager” Yuuri prayed.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll tell you all on our way” and they left picking p some luggage.

Yuuri wated for Viktor to take some quick things and for Makkachin and helped him lead it up on his car, they then headed to the airport, Viktor left a message for Yakov to read which the latter then replied that he knew since the President had informed him, while Yuuri did the same.

They were mobbed at the Airport by fans and the security helped them out, Yuuri groaned when their dogs got loaded to the crates.

Few hours later they arrived in Hokkaido and just like in Tokyo they were mobbed by fans especially Viktor since he’s an international superstar.

But after spotting Yuuri they them mobbed him as well.

Riding a cab going to the beach front, only to find tourists with a familiar tour guide, pointing at Yuuri’s modern box type beach front home.

“That estate is owned by one of the top Actors here in Japan Katsuki Y…” he was about to mention the person when Yuuri came out the taxi with Viktor in tow, happy dogs jumped out and started chasing each other barking.

“Handing the cab driver the money and the note book he asked to signed and so as the poster for his daughter, “What do you know, Katsuki-san is home” chuckled the tour guide.

“Good to see you too, Oda-san!” called Yuuri and entered his gate carrying Viktor’s load.

“VIIIIIIKTOOOOOR!” shouted by the foreign ladies and Viktor just waved at them.

“Makkachin, Vicchan!” calling the two dogs and heading in the huge estate that Yuuri own.

“Wow… this place is really nice!” Viktor awed at the modern corners and glass railings of the second floor halls.

“My sister insisted I get this one” he sighed.

“I like it here… I mean I have mine back in Russia bigger than this but I love the view and cuteness of your place” Viktor said.

“Then make yourself at home… it’s yours now too” he sighed, “And… the long flight made me tired, want to nap?” pulling the suit clad Viktor to one of the comfortable modern L shaped couches.

“You’re just touch deprived dorogoy”

“What does dorogoy means?”

“Hm… darling, honey, sweetheart anything you call sweet for your important and loved one” Viktor kissing his nose.

“I like that” Yuuri heaved in bliss.

They started another make out session when their dogs started barking asking for food.

“Right, I almost forgot” Viktor left Yuuri and took his bag out taking some doggie treats he brought for the dogs.

Yuuri changed his pants in to comfortable gym shorts and gym shirt, “Go change, I’ll feed them” Yuuri offered and Viktor gave him a peck and rushed to change.

“Viktor!” Yuuri called, “Leave your things here so you can have your things here when we comeback again” Viktor’s eyes shined at what Yuuri said.

“But where do I put them?” looking at Yuuri. Yuuri then opened his own closet and made some space, “Just hang them there” Yuuri offered.

“You mean like a married couple sharing a closet?”

“Is that what it is? Then if you put it that way then yes it is” Yuuri left the room with a hum.

Viktor felt giddy and started arranging some of his things and even got Makkachin’s stuff in to the drawer.

Joining Yuuri at the living room and cuddling the sleeping man, Viktor sighed in content that Yuuri is now returning his feelings.

An hour later they woke up since Yuuri felt hungry. Remembering he doesn’t have anything on his fridge he and Viktor decide to go get some grocery since people knows Yuuri around the area and they are respectful of his privacy.

 

But before they left they had a little tour around Yuuri’s property, awing at the beautiful view and the huge open modern pool with a man made rock form falls at the edge and slide. Yuuri’s walls are short to see the exterior view of the white box type house.

The exterior garden and pool doors are modern while the front is huge mahogany double door.

Awing at Yuuri’s garage Viktor found a car that he would love to use other than the two other hammers that the ex-military own.

Gaping at the metallic black Audi r8 v10 spyder the Japanese actor has.

“You have this kind of car?” Viktor bounced excitedly.

“Phichit and the others asked me to get it since every time they go on vacation here they wanted to ride with open air. Do want us to take that one?” Yuuri asked.

“You’re spoiling me!” Viktor hugged him from behind and kissing his neck.

“Well, I had to make it up to you. I did say that right” Yuuri’s cursing his height since Viktor is a few inch taller than him.

Yuuri pushed Viktor at the hood of the car and positioned himself between the Russian’s legs and started to attack the latter’s neck.

“BARK!” a loud bark ring out the corners of Yuuri’s garage.

“Right… thank for reminding Makkachin” Yuuri groaned.

“Vicchan wanna come?” Viktor cuddle the cute toy poodle.

A cute bark came from the happy dog, “Alright everyone in” Yuuri sighed.

The ride was fun and quiet, Viktor held the happy dogs on his lap so they won't jump, earls flapping from the wind.

Entering the local grocery store, the shoppers and other staffs’ mouth fell open at the sight of two actors.

Phines started appearing and flashing on their figures, Viktor waved happily and smiled while Yuuri remained stoic.

Two attractive men wearing board shorts and plain v-neck shirts walked in like a normal citizen. Taking a cart and starting to go through the aisle, “Do you want some beer?” asked Yuuri.

“Sure…” Viktor replied.

“Just get anything that you like and put in my cart” Yuuri said in perfect English.

Viktor nodded, “Where do we meet?” he asked.

“At the meat section so we can discus what’s for dinner” Yuuri said.

“Okay” Viktor childishly replied and walked around looking at the products.

“I presume your friend is a first time guy? Ehh Katsuki-san?” the old manager of the store asked.

“Yeah… in Russia he orders food at fancy restaurants all the time he mentioned” the Japanese actor chuckled.

“By the way congratulations on your new drama, my granddaughter loved your show” patting the young actor.

“Thanks, my partner Viktor would love to thank her for supporting our show” he smiled.

Meanwhile Viktor on the other hand grabbed too many junk food and doggie treats with some few toys for the dogs padding on his heel, jumping and barking loving to be spoiled. Dropping all his chosen goods and looking at something with an awe.

“YUUUROOOCHKAA!!” Viktor shouted as he ran up to Yuuri two dogs happily running behind him.

“Viktor!” Yuuri turned in panic, the shoppers more like lady shoppers looked at the Russian man.

“What is that?” Yuuri asked accusingly.

“You said I can get what I want?” the Russian pouted.

“Where did you?” Yuuri examined it first, “Get him?” he asked.

“Aw… come on… look at the poor puppy, he was all along in a cage and I wanted to take him home” Viktor pleaded.

“I have Vicchan and you have Makkachin, my hands are full also…” Yuuri argued.

“C’mon partner!” Viktor argued back, the shoppers are recording them.

“The little pup was cooped up for a week alone actually, I wanted to buy him but my daughter is allergic” the younger sales man said.

“See… the poor falla had been alone for a week, and I think he’s a little underweight!” Viktor pleaded.

“Fine… but we’ll give him to Yahiro… he know how to manage his time with dogs” Yuuri said.

“As long as we get to see this cute little pup again then I’m good!” Viktor cuddled the happy small puppy.

“Anyways, how many dogs Yahiko owns?” Viktor mused.

“Probably around twenty five to thirty… I don’t know…” Viktor’s eyes went wide.

“Now lets pay for these and head back… did you get anything aside from the puppies?” Yuuri asked.

“Can we get some chips and Vodka, also I got doggie toys for the boys and some treats” Viktor said.

“Wow… Vicchan is gonna go spoiled” he sighed.

Vicchan looked innocent.

Getting all the stuff they need, “He’s like Yahiko-chan… picks up dogs whenever he finds them needed a home or to be rescued” the lady cashier said in Japanese to Yuuri.

“He’s like the Cesar Milan of Japan as our company president said him to be” Yuuri chuckled.

“What did she say?” Viktor asked.

“That you’re like my brother. Remember the time when you attend your first festival and Yahiko pleaded the president to take the four shiba inus home?”

“Oh… those cute brown puppies he found being sold?”

“Yes… he loves animals actually especially dogs” he sighed.

“He had to get a bigger place with backyard and pool just to accommodate them” shaking his head.

“Hangon” Viktor pulled out his phone and snapped a quick selfie, Yuuri gave a fanny face for the first time and Viktor laughed, “Out with best buddy getting groceries. Hastag new pup hastag with poodlebuds” he laughed at the tag.

Heading home Viktor put the puppy on Makkachin’s bed, “What’s his breed?” Yuuri asked sitting beside Viktor.

“Pomerinian husky. The old man said earlier. The poor puppy” Viktor petted the small puppy.

Yuuri took tons of pictures and sent it to his brother who enthusiastically wanted to get the puppy.

Having a dinner date with Viktor at the pool side keeping things low key from the prying eyes. They immediately then headed in the house and spent some private time.

Laid in bed both naked, “Yuuri, what if the public knew about us?” Viktor asked.

“I have no problem with that” Yuuri replied, “I mean we’ve nothing to hide since in all honesty there are many acting couples like us…”

“I guess, but I think now is not the time huh?” Viktor cuddled Yuuri.

“I guess, let’s just adjust things for now” the Japanese sighed.

~Chapter End~


	16. Fans Knows

Chapter 16~ (Fans Knows)

The morning the couple woke up was a bliss, snuggled warmly on a thick comforter three cute dogs sleeping at the foot of their big bed.

Morning TV show blaring the wide flat screen mounted at the wall of Yuuri’s room.

“Yura and your brother are being featured” Chuckled Viktor as he munched on their breakfast in bed which Yuuri made.

“I can't believe he’s trying to compete with my brother adopting pets!” Yuuri mused.

“Still your brother is leading by a wide margin. Anyway does he go jogging every morning with all those dogs?”

“Yeah, sometime he brings Vicchan along with the training”

“Can I ask him to bring Makkachin along, I know Makka would love it… do you boy?” giving affections to his dog, “I’m just worried about this little guy, I don’t know how will he cope with them” Viktor putting the puppy on his bare chest and now licking his face.

“He’ll be fine with the pack” Yuuri said, “Yahiko has a talent for dogs… he can beat that Mexican dog whisper is he wants to” he chuckled.

“Should I let him teach Makkachin?”

“I can teach him too you know…” Yuuri pouted, “I train K9 when I started as a private”

“Wow… then please teach our oldest baby some tricks then?”

“And manners too, you have spoilt him a bit too much” Yuuri said.

“So any agendas today?” Viktor asked.

“Well, I’m too lazy to go out… why not stay here and watch some movies and relax?”

“I’d love that, can we walk in the beach later?”

“Sure…”

After watching some movies the channels had to offer they got bored and headed to the kitchen to make some food and Viktor would give some human food to the dogs, funny when Viktor keeps on taking many pictures of them, and he would upload things that aren’t too obvious to his account and Phichit would protest with Chris in the comments.

Viktor had the freedom to play and use Yuuri’s phone since the other had said he has nothing to hide except all those dirty videos and little photo shoot they had.

Viktor suggested Yuuri to put some security codes and the other agreed.

They then headed out the beach, dogs off with their leashes except the little pomsky puppy that needed to be carried, Viktor loved to cuddle him.

While taking their walk many fans asked for their pictures especially Viktor since his a big star.

Finally back at Yuuri’s place exhausted from all the fans that mobbed them, they decided to clean up and laze around again.

Receiving a call from Yakov, Viktor immediately answered it.

“Vitya, I’m sorry to call you from your short break but I have received another schedule for you tomorrow afternoon…” he said.

“It’s okay” Viktor sighed, “I guess I feel better after a days off” he winked at Yuuri.

“I see, then that’s good” the old man grumbled.

“I’ll be there on time, besides I want to apologies to director Shingai” he said and Yuuri looked guilty.

“That’s good, get your head back in your game kid, I’ll see you soon” and the phone went off.

“Well we’re going back early that wasn’t even in the plan” Viktor groaned.

“Well, we’ll make our time together count” and Yuuri attacked him.

The next morning Yuuri groaned remembering they need to leave, Viktor pulled him to the shower and got ready together.

Packing their gadgets in to Viktor’s small messenger bag, both wearing board shorts flip flops and shirts, got their dogs on to their harness and leash.

Boarding a plane back to Tokyo, like the previous process both got mobbed even though they tried to disguise as tourist.

Funny when they arrived back to LME office many mused at them looking like twins with their shirts on, Yakov looked horrified.

“We tried to disguise but failed I guess…” Viktor said.

“I told you the shades looked flashy!” Yuuri groaned.

“Anyway, Vitya, please change, we need to head at the studio you have an interview” Yakov said.

“I’ll take little Tike to my brother” taking the pomsky.

“Aw… you guys just loves dogs do you?” cooed by the Love Me girls.

“And you forgot your daily dose of kisses!” when the girls are about to launch themselves to Yuuri.

“AHEM… Yuu, you forgot these…” handing him little Tike’s supposed to be leash and cute shirt and sweater.

“Thanks… Yahiko’s excited to get him” Yuuri replied.

“Well, see you later… bro…” Viktor wanna snort at the end of his sentence.

Yuuri offered a fist pump and Viktor returned.

“It’s good you’re friends again” said by his old manager.

“He’s a good guy why not” Viktor shrugged and left his bag at the couch.

Yuuri made a beeline out the door not getting notice by the girls.

Calling out his brother to pick him up, immediately he arrived.

Viktor on the other hand meet the president who apologized and told him about the details.

Finally wearing a designer suit again Sebastian, Lory’s assistant drove them to the studio where he’s supposed to be having his interview.

Being tended by the makeup artist and some wardrobe people he was then called by the producer, “You in at five” he said and Viktor smiled and nodded.

Finally after five minutes he was called by the lady host named Kanae which is Kyoko’s bestfriend.

“Good afternoon, Nikiforov-san!” she greeted.

“Please call me Viktor, I’m not comfortable being called so formally” he chuckled.

“Wow! Congratulations on your new and successful drama with Yuuri-kun, you guys have good chemistry!” she enthusiastically said.

“Thank you! And I would not ever have done it without my new bestfriend and partner Yuu” he said.

“You guys have buddy names now?” she giggled.

“Well you could say that… ahaha”

“What is it like working with Yuuri-kun?”

“Well, he likes to get things done and safe, I mean he’s very professional and fun to work with if he doesn’t get to serious and try to kill himself doing his own stunts” he awkwardly laugh, “I swear he almost killed me in an heart attack when he jumped on that moving truck!” he burst.

“Wow…” the only word the host can produce. “Can we show them that little fun moment when you guys try to mess around the set? I know your fans would want to see it” she gave a giggle.

As the clip played, “And this is how you defeat a big shot martial artist” Viktor says on the camera. “ATTAAAACK!” and he jumped on to Yuuri’s back who then fell face first.

“Ohhh! Russian got me!” he protested and the stuntment Yuuri’s trying to practice laughed.

“Your acting sucks…” Viktor helped him up.

“Good you know I was being sarcastic” Yuuri said.

“Har-har” Viktor replied and the clip went off.

“Wow… goofing off and hurting your co-star” laughed the host.

“Trust e he done much worse than those” Viktor laughed.

“Anyways, we have another clip from the movie of the four new young stars where you guested” she kept on giggling.

“Ohh… nooo…” Viktor looked shocked.

Showing the clip where Viktor wears the wig and kimono, clinging on to Yuuri with beard.

“Oh my gosh that was cute!” she laughed so hard.

“I think my man part got scratched” he dramatically groaned and the audience laughed.

“Anyways enough with the professional thing, lets focus on your off screen, I heard from Lory Sachou that you guys needed some days off and you guys headed to Hokkaido?”

“We did, and we took many bro pics! And we took in a puppy named Tike!” Viktor said, “Well, Yuuri said I couldn’t care for the little falla since my hands are full with my own Makkachin so we gave him to Yahiko” he said.

“Wow… he’s like your life coach or something?”

“No he just finds me childish…” and the audience laughed.

You know… another issue raised in the internet this past week and I think you don’t know it since you had been busy” she started to get serious and Viktor is ready since he had been in the industry for years now, “Remember this?” a clip played which made Viktor twitch and remember what it was immediately after playing.

Sighing some magazines with a cute boy running away, “That was mean” said by the voice recording the clip.

“I hope the cute boy is fine though” another said and the clip ended.

“Another picture floated in the internet revealing who the boy was” she said, Pictures or little Yuuri to a shirtless adult Yuuri came in to view.

“I’m aware” Viktor said, “I apologized on what I said back then, and I admit, I was young and got my head in the clouds… Yuuri accepted my apology and became close friends with me and settled it like adults and professionals” he said.

“Did you know that his fans right now is upset about you?” she pointed.

“I’m not aware, but if they are upset, I could not do anything about it. All I care is that me and Yuuri are fine and close. I didn’t make friends with him just because of that” he said. “We became close because I’ve been honest with him and so does he… we needed it since we need character and friendship building as partners in our drama. Not just that but also in real life” he explained.

“Wow…Thank you Viktor, I hope his fans would forgive you” she patted him.

“Anyway any bromance forming between you because Kyoko said you guys had been staying at each other’s apartments?” with a playful smirk.

“Well, I just go there to eat dinner and chat and he’ll doggie sit my pooch if he’s free so… yeah… that’s why we stay at each other’s place sometimes…” chuckling.

“Oh… he texted me what I want for dinner too!” chuckling checking his phone.

“You guys are like college buddies”

“Phichit will hate me” Viktor laughed, “Yuuri makes food since I burn the kitchen” and everyone laughed.

“We’re out of time!” Said the host, “I hope to see you again in my show, Viktor” she said.

“And I hope my partner’s with me if so” he laughed.

“Bromance everybody!” joked by Kanae.

After cleaning up Viktor sighed and still felt bad about what happened back then.

Heading straight home Yuuri was already cooking at the kitchen shirtless, immediately he hugged Yuuri from behind and buried his face on Yuuri’s crook.

“I’m sorry” Viktor sobbed.

“Wha? What did you do?” Yuuri turned to face him and worried.

“I’m sorry I was mean to you” he sobbed like a child.

“Shhh…” Yuuri turned the stove off and pulled Viktor to the couch, he straddled Yuuri and started kissing him, “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry I said you can't act back then” he whined, “I was really mean to you”

“Shhh… that was the past, why bring that up?”

“Your fans knew what I did, cute chubby pictures of you when you wer a boy floated in the internet and someone recognized you”

“I see… well, what is important is that I forgave you and we’re doing fine, just leave them” Yuuri assured him.

“Hhhhnnnnngggg” Viktor clings on to him.

“By the way Yahiko was really happy about little Tikey, he named him Hercules” Yuuri laughed.

“That’s so cute…” Vicchan then Makkachin came attacking them both with kisses.

“Of course you two, I’ll get dinner ready” Yuuri said, “Go change” he told Viktor who immediately changed in to his underwear and white bath robe.

Serving some salad and fish fillet and some fancy wine for Viktor, they then cuddled to bed and watch some dog movies which made Viktor tear up.

~Chapter End~


	17. NOOOOTE!

I fixed Chapter 15, wew.


	18. Struggles of Friendship

Chapter 17 (Struggles of Friendship?)

“Baby?” came a groggy yet sexy voice that Viktor loves.

“Babe?” Viktor answered.

“We need to get ready, we don’t want to be late” said by the groggy voice.

“I hate mornings” Viktor clings to Yuuri.

“As much I want to stay here too… we can't we have work, hmmmmn” Yuuri hummed when Viktor scooted his ass up to Yuuri’s morning wood.

“One round won't be bad right?” Yuuri asked as he pulled the surprised Russian under him and started to give the taller male wet kisses on the neck and jaw line.

Later on, Yuuri and Viktor are riding the Hummer with their managers, “Where should I drop you off Yakov-san?” Yuuri asked.

“At the main building, the President have some new schedules for Vitya” the old man replied, “Celistino, where you off with your charge?” asked the old man.

“He has modeling gig this morning, then we’ll head to the new shooting location by the afternoon” the Italian manager replied.

“Yuuuuuri~ We’ll have lunch together right?” Viktor purred and mused the Italian manager, both manager knew their relation over a month now since they told them first and now the couple are being always reminded about the prying eyes of the media and other gossip insects.

Only Yakov, Celistino, Chris, Phichit and the Katsuki family knew about their relationship and respected it.

“Babe, I made bento remember, eat those” Yuuri said.

“But, I want to eat lunch together” he pouted and Yakov sighed at his childish act.

“Ciao-Ciao, do I have a spare time for this lunch?”

“Let me see… yea you do…” looking up to his planner, “Who knew the most stoic action star of Asia is a sucker for Europe’s heart throb?” he laughed.

“It’s the other way around, Ciao-Ciao” said Viktor as he held hands with Yuuri.

“They are disgustingly sweet” grunted by Yakov.

“That is why you and Lilia never worked” said Ciao-Ciao, “You should learn from them~” he joked.

Viktor laughed and Yuuri sucked his bottom lip trying not to laugh out of respect.

Arriving in front of the LME building, “I’ll pick you up later” Yuuri said and Viktor leaned in for a kiss, the tinted window glass and windshield are protecting them from the prying eyes of others.

With a loud smack kiss, Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand one last time and hopped off the vehicle.

Yuuri driving while Celistino transferred on Viktor’s place, “Man, you’re whipped” he looked at Yuuri and the Japanese shrugged.

Arriving at the pictorial site, Yuuri was greeted by fans asking for picture and autographs.

Meanwhile, “Yakov-san, I hope it’s not an inconvenience that I called you guys here early. Though I wanted to ask Viktor-san something” the President in serious tone and Viktor started to squirm, what if he knew about him and Yuuri and wanted to separate them due to the bad image to the public.

“Not at all, Mr. Takarada” replied Yakov. Viktor have a nod telling to continue.

“Are you okay if I wanted to adopt your old movie On Ice? And direct a part two?” Viktor’s eyes went wide.

“Oh… I don’t mind, and I would love to reminisce my first movie, thou what is the plot of this and any plans on my co-star?”

“It’s nice you’re interested. The movie would revolve on to you years later. Your character Dimity would be the consecutive five time figure skating champion and currently unmotivated and uninspired. Your character is a sad and lonely person hiding behind his smile that he gives to the public, tired of hiding and wanted to try something new, Dmitry decides to retire early but half way through his thoughts he meets a certain someone that would give him inspiration. And there comes in your co-star” he ended.

“And who might that be, a girl perhaps?”

“Remember you wanted a twist in your career and wants to surprise people again?”

“Yes I do”

“And there’s a reason why I partnered you with Yuuri-kun” he gave a warm smile, “I want Yuuri-kun to touch something out of his character which people would not expect him to be, and now he is because of you. And my other plan is for you both to be as close as ever for the role, and I think you both are ready” he continued.

“He’s gonna be your co-star, and I’m happy to be granting his dream. He told me on how he idolized you since he was young and got upset because of what you said. Now he’s living his dream to be in a movie that inspired him to become and actor and act beside his favorite actor” the man pointed, Viktor’s eyes shined because of flattery and love towards the Japanese.

Viktor is falling even deeply in love towards Yuuri, “It’s good they settled their differences and this idiot apologized. And I thank the lord that the other is matured enough and never let the problem get bigger” the old man grunted.

“And, I’m receiving good feedbacks from Shingai about your performance, congratulations. Geez, I’m starting to turn in to a fanboy on your partnership with Yuuri-kun, you guys are so sweet even off the camera~” the Arabian looking president cooed, “Oh! I hope I’m not holding you out for too long! You guys have some other appointments this morning?”

“No he doesn’t, and don’t worry, we’re free today, there’s no modeling job for Vitya” the old man replied.

“That good. Well, relax and have a good morning” the President bid.

Viktor thought of surprising Yuuri to the set, funny Chris and Phichit were there to tease them.

Yuuri and Viktor started to eat the prepared bento, Funny how Viktor eats it childishly and Yuuri had to wipe a stray rice on his cheek and eats it. Phichit wanting to please his social media fans and so as the two other actor’s fans.

“Welcome to the set safari with me your guide, Phichit~” he started talking live on his facebook account, “As you may see the staff are busy cleaning up the set for another set of pictures for the new theme~”

“And look! The Viktuuri ship in it’s natural habitat, aint that sweet?”

“What the heck are you doing?” Yuuri looking at the camera.

“Woops looks like the Yuuri had noticed me~” Phichit laughed.

“Are you recording us?” Yuuri looked at the phone.

“Just leave him be…” Viktor taking another bite and Yuuri now ignoring Phichit.

“Bestfriend privileges are gonna be stripped off” Yuuri sdaid and Viktor laughed.

“Awwww…” Phichit pouted and Chris laughed at the back.

After they were done with the modeling job, the two other actors hitched with Yuuri’s ride and cramped in with their managers, Viktor remained on his comfortable place though.

The afternoon was a blast, many scenes were took and funny how Phichit joked around the lines and teased Yuuri.

Heading back to their complex and picking up their dogs at the doggie day care, Yuuri headed to Viktor’s apartment and slumped on the couch with a long sigh, Makkachin and Vicchan jumped on his stomach and started to attack him with kisses, Yuuri pulled out his phone and admired his screen saver first. Viktor in a bubble bath with the two dogs wet and playing around.

Checking the notifications it was his and Viktor’s stolen picture, Yuuri sitting on the bench table and Viktor on the bench resting his back between the Japanese’s legs and watching something on Viktor’s phone with a smile, Yuuri shook his head and put his phone on the side table.

Viktor then came out the bath wearing nothing but a robe and cuddle the shirtless Japanese, telling him about the president’s new adaptation and their new roles and whispering to Yuuri how he loves him.

Viktor now straddling Yuuri and nipping his lower lip, “One round?” Yuuri asked.

“You don’t have to ask, daddy~” And Viktor pushed him to the couch, Yuuri pulling the knot on Viktor’s robe and the soft cloth slides off.

“Wanna ride this time baby?” Yuuri asked and Viktor purred starting to pull Yuuri’s camo pants off.

~Chapter End~


	19. Commitment

Chapter 18 (Commitment)

Eight months later and the TV series the couple had been casted to are finishing by the week, earlier days the couple were back in the show bridge rock since the President wants them to announce the second part of Viktor’s old movie On Ice.

The public loved the announcement and hit a high expectation ratings since the couple are be starring in it. They had good feed backs since their partnership debut on their finishing TV series.

Presently they are at the studio for the cast pictorial, Viktor dressed in a fitted training suit and skates and Yuuri on a hockey get up.

“Hey?” Yuuri sat beside Viktor while they’re taking their break.

“Hey yourself?” Viktor smiled and palmed Yuuri’s knee and running his hand, “You look cool in those and it fits you well” Viktor looking at his hockey uniform.

“Thank you, I can't believe I’m playing a role on the remake of your movie” Yuuri said.

“Dream come true?” Viktor rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Are they practicing roles now?” one of the staff asked.

“I think, they look cute~” other lady staff said.

“You’re a fojushi?” her workmate asked.

“Proudly, now let me take a quick picture of~”

“You’re gonna get yourself fired”

“I’ll ask them, it’s for personal keep~” she replied and asked the couple.

“Hi! Mr. Katsuki, Mr. Nikiforov? Can I take a picture of you?” she giddily asked.

“Sure” both replied.

“Can you be closer?” she asked, “A bit more closer?” she tried to be sneaky.

“Hang on” Yuuri said making her shock, Yuuri pulled Viktor on to his lap and she squealed.

“Are you uploading that?” Viktor asked.

“No personal use~” she squealed, “You guys are soooo cute~”

And they both laughed.

Their promotional picture is heartwarming and new to their fans’ eyes, Viktor and Yuuri touching foreheads and giving the warmest and loving smile they can produce, Yuuri wearing a helmet while Viktor remained on his short hair.

“You guys done already?” JJ with his fiancé asked the couple.

“We just finished” Viktor gave his friendly smile.

“Where you headed now?”

“At the LME office, we’re gonna get our scripts and probably briefed with the personality of our roles” Viktor replied.

“I see, well. Congratulations on the remake of your award winning movie and I guess I should thank you since I’m one of the cast too” JJ held out his hand and shook it.

Viktor and Yuuri had gone with their managers back to the Office only to meet Chris, Phichit and the others.

Heading to the conference room, Yuuri and Viktor sat beside each other while their managers sat the opposite of the table.

“Good morning” called by the president coming in wearing a hockey coach outfit and the actors chuckled, “Me and director Ogata would like to thank you all for coming today, shall we proceed?” and they all agreed.

“It’s good to be working with you again, sir” Yuuri bowed.

“It’s good to be working with you again Yuuri-kun, and may I say, every time you cast or star on the movies I direct it involves you tooth flying” he laughed.

“And I thought this is a Yuuri friendly movie” he joked and everyone laughed.

“We’ll all go easy on you~” Chris sent a flying kiss annoying Viktor.

“Pardon me but you’re not the guys that I’ll be wrestling with” laughed Yuuri.

Yuuri took his place beside Viktor again and Viktor palmed his knee again as affection and a bit of possessiveness, Yuuri held his hand under the table.

“This is the part two of Viktor-san’s movie, however the plot would be deferent, instead of Viktor-san focusing solely on winning and having fun on the ice, this time he would be uninspired and looking out for new challenge. I would prefer Viktor-san to feel the same way as his character” Ogata patted Viktor’s shoulder.

“Yuuri-kun, have you watched the movie Goon?”

“The one with a movie that ha bloody tooth flying over accompanied with classical music?” Yuuri replied and the president burst out laughing.

“You do really resent me with the flying tooth are you?” Ogata laughed followed by the others.

“Why do you say that?” Yuuri challenged.

“Shall I start reciting all the movies I directed that you are in and all the tooth flying comment?”

“You have a point” Yuuri replied, “But yes, I’ve seen that movie”

“You’ll be acting as the big softie that would ask first before you hit someone”

“Is that it?” Yuuri asked.

“Just read the script”

“Your angry are you?”

“Nooo…” Ogata looked away.

“You know it’s supposed to be the other way around?” Yuuri told and everyone cracked up again.

“If Ren-san and the others knew about this conversation you’re having they’ll be on the ground right now laughing and never gonna live it down on Ogata” said the president.

As the other received their roles and told them to practice it, “Viktor-san, you’ll be having lessons in skating with Ms. Minako” said the president, “And Yuuri-kun, you’ll be practicing hockey again with your old Hasetsu team, they agreed to keep you and Phichit-san in training with them”

“Yuuri, one question though?” Phichit called.

“Sure, what?”

“Am I gonna be a punching bag too?”

“Lucky for you no. and sad for me because I’m the only one that’s going to be beat up in this group” Viktor wanted to hug and comfort the joking Japanese.

“You really hate me do you?” Ogata commented.

“No… that’s what the scripts say, so I gotta do it” said Yuuri to the director.

“So if the script say you gotta kiss Viktor you would do it?” said Chis joked.

“Why not? He’s a cute guy” joked Yuuri and everyone laughed and Viktor was quite happy with Yuuri’s openness.

Later that afternoon after their meeting, Viktor and Yuuri’s afternoon are free, Yuuri remembering he needs to finally get that traditional Japanese tattoo on his chest and sleeves because his father had been insisting him since he’s the next head of the family, he asked Viktor if he wants to come and the latter agreed.

“We don’t need disguises on this one, he’s a family friend” Yuuri assured him.

Arriving at a studio Yuuri called for an old man who greeted him.

“Look how tall and big you are noy, Yuu-kun” the man chuckled.

“I heard from your father that you’re going to have your Tebori”

“Yes, I am, by the way how many hours every session, and how many session would it take?”

“Your father took four days to finish and I would consume three hours of your time a day, if that’s alright?”

“That would be fine” he smiled.

“You brought a friend?”

“A lover actually” Viktor felt butterflies after Yuuri said that.

“I see” the man surprised but let it slide since he knows the Katsuki family had freedom on choosing their partners.

Taking off his shirt and handing it to Viktor they headed on the tattoo table and Yuuri laid there, Viktor say beside him and held his hand, Viktor gasped seeing a long black stick with piercing needles flat.

“Is that gonna hurt?” Viktor asked in English.

“A little, don’t worry” fingers laced together tightly and Viktor kissed Yuuri’s cheek.

“Any addition you might want to add on your family crest my boy?” the man asked.

“Remember my dad wrote my mom’s name on the samurai’s sword? I want you to write this” Yuuri asked for a pen and paper and wrote Viktor’s name on Russian and smiled.

“This is a commitment, are you sure?”

“I’m very much sure” and after that the man started with the layout on Yuuri’s chest running to his arm sleeve and wing bone.

An hour later Yuuri and Viktor fell asleep both holding hands while Viktor’s head is in Yuuri’s free arm.

“This boy” the man shakes his head.

~Chapter End~


	20. On Love

Chapter 19 (On Love)

After another week, Yuuri finally finishes the tattoo and Viktor loved the little piece Yuuri had showed and explained, the little skates hanging with his name on them.

The director approved of the permanent body art as it would make Yuuri’s character tougher, and spring out the Japanese culture of the hockey player.

They are both now at the set and Viktor is already dressed in his training shirt and tight pants for the skating occasion, wearing his golden skates.

“In positions!” called out the director and Viktor stood at the middle of the rink.

Viktor starts dancing around the rink with his new choreography and finished flawlessly, but his face seemed to be unsatisfied. He sat on the bench and put his towel down with equal lackluster. There were no dialogues for him on the first part, only his uninspired self introducing to the audience and summarizing his emotions and feelings.

The director, satisfied with his acting, called for a cut and then for Yuuri and his team to come in.

Calling action again, Viktor got into position again.

He started to clean up after hearing the hockey team coming in for their practice, wanting to avoid more insults from the other men who pointed out his clothes and called his sport girly.

“Oh look! Twinkletoes is skating!” laughed one of the hockey players.

“HEY! Respect the man!” shouted a tough looking Japanese guy who had grabbed his teammate by the collar and was glaring daggers at him.

“Sorry, Hotuko!” one of them apologized, the rest soon following.

“Please, do continue with your practice. I’m sorry these idiots have been making things hard for you this past few weeks while I wasn't around,” the Japanese man apologized sincerely.

“T-Thank you… it means a lot when you apologized in their place…” the Russian smiled weakly.

“We’ll be up for another hour. You should continue your practice,” Hotuko said, or more like was trying to insist. Their practice could wait.

“I’m not feeling well enough to finish up my practice…” Dimitry sighed.

“I hope this is not my team’s fault.”

“No… it’s different, but thanks for the concern.”

“No problem… by the way, my name’s Maki Hotuko,” the tough guy, Maki, introduced himself, offering his hand.

“I’m Dimitry Rolov.” They shook on it.

“I know… The famous skater, 'been your fan for a while actually.”

“Wow… I have a hockey playing fan,” Dimitry chuckled.

“Always wanted to skate like you but my bulky body says no,” Maki laughed.

“I guess you guys can have the ice now,” he smiled.

“I guess… Thank you and sorry about them. I hope I could invite you to, uhm… some lunch or snack… I mean… I’m your fan, so we could do stuff,” Maki smiled.

“I’d love to… since you got them out of my hair,” Dimitry chuckled.

“Speaking of hair, may I... May I ask you why you cut it?”

“Long story. I’ll tell you when I get your promised lunch date,” he promised.

“Oh… here’s my phone. Can you please put your number and information?”

Dimitry quickly inputted his number before handing it back and slinging his bag onto one shoulder and turning around to leave. “I’ll be waiting for your message then.”

“Cap’n, did you just land yourself a gay date?” pointed by one guy.

“First that wasn’t being gay, it’s being polite since you idiots insulted the man I looked up to growing up,” Maki scowled, slapping him upside his head.

When the director called cut, Phichit held his poor head from Yuuri’s slap.

“You okay man?” chuckled Yuuri.

“And you’re not even sorry,” groaned Phichit.

For a week, Yuuri and Viktor are starting to be obvious to the others despite wanting to introduce their relationship slowly.

Somehow Phichit always caught them on their most cute and close moments, like presently now. Yuuri and Viktor sitting on one corner watching something on Yuuri’s phone while Viktor’s head is on the Japanese shoulder. So Phichit did what anyone sensible would do, taking a picture and posting it.

“ATM with Dimitri and Mr. Goon,” he captioned out loud, still careful not to be overheard.

Meanwhile, Viktor tilted his head back to look at Yuuri. “I heard your brother got an offer here in states in one of the reality show?”

“Yeah… and he happily agreed since he loves the concept.”

“Really? What is it?”

“A friend’s rescue… about animals being rescued and being taken into immediate sheltering. He likes those kind of things.”

“Speaking of animals, how’s little Tike?”

“Oh, the pomsky? He’s doing well, and being spoiled by riding in my brother’s hoodie everyday,” Yuuri snorted, “You should see his SNS, it’s always dog shaming his pets.”

“Cute. Remind me to follow him later?”

“I’ll get your phone and do it later, no need for reminding.”

“Guys, time to move on the next set! Gintoki-san said the set is done!” called out their producer.

“Thanks, Shinpachi-san.” Yuuri patted him on the shoulder.

Viktor rode on Yuuri’s motor bike as Yuuri handed him the helmet.

The other staff proceeded to head to the outdoor café, and upon arriving, Viktor was greeted by his American fans, dismissing Yuuri since they were not familiar with the Japanese actor.

When Yuuri was approaching Viktor as he wanted to inform him that the director wanted their presence, one fan accidentally dumped some juice on his shirt. Viktor fussed over him while the lady apologized.

“It's fine.” Yuuri smiled charmingly at the lady, causing the rest of the fans' eyes to turn heart-shaped and as one they gushed over both actors.

“You should go change,” Viktor said in Japanese since both had been conversing in English throughout their relationship.

“I guess… it’s getting sticky,” Yuuri observed simply.

“I’ll call some assistance. Take the shirt off first.”

They were talking like a married couple and the Japanese staff blushed. After taking off his shirt and handing it to one of the lady staff who squealed in glee, Viktor’s fans shrieked upon seeing his toned chest and eight pack. All poor Viktor wanted to do right then and there was to jump him and cover him from their hungry eyes.

“Don’t pout,” Yuuri said in English and took his hand, leading him to their makeup trailer.

“You jealous?” Yuuri asked when they stepped in their trailer. There were no staff present.

Viktor continued to pout so Yuuri pulled him to sit in his lap and kissed him senseless, whispering low and sultry, “I’m yours.”

Moments later Jelly Woods entered and started to prepare them again.

Yuuri was soon in position outside the café wearing a flannel shirt, stylish pants, and brown casual shoes, sleeves rolled up on his elbows showing his muscular arms with veins cording like steel.

When the clapboard snapped, “Dimi-kun~” the Japanese hockey player chirped, pleased as a puppy.

“Dimi-kun? Where did that come from? And really no one called me like that,” Dimitry chuckled.

“You don’t like it?” Hotuko asked tentatively.

“No… no… I like it actually, very original” he smiled, “Can I call you Mac then? Short for Maki?”

“I’m cool with it. Shall we go in?” Hotuko asked.

“Thank you.” They both took their seat.

As they talked about the usual things, letting their characters get to know each other, Dimitry was starting to warm up to the hockey player. Funny to think that the tough guy was actually bubbly and acts like a pure cinnamon roll.

Hotuko called the waiter that was passing them and ordered some coffee and snacks, and when it arrived the Japanese player attacked and ate all of it. The skater chuckled at the hockey player’s antics, looking at him fondly.   
“AND CUT!”

“Seriously… Yuuri-kun, did you have to order and eat? It wasn’t in the script!” cried the director to which the staff only laughed at after.

“He’s getting back at you,” said Viktor while Yuuri shrugged and carried his cake around. “Though Yuuri hit my spot when he ordered my favorite frappe.”

“I wub you, too.” Even talking with his mouth full of cake and icing was cute, but Viktor supposed that was just one of the many wonders of Katsuki Yuuri. He wiped the stray cream with his finger, staring deeply into Yuuri's eyes as he did, and the lady staff almost fainted.

~Chapter End~


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

As the clap board snapped, “Dimi-kun?”

“Mak?”

“How come you look like you’re not motivated… no offence but that jump was sloppy”

The Russian snorted, “I’m actually not motivated… I lost my inspiration and somehow I’m looking for something that I had been missing and I’m still figuring out what it is” he explained.

“Well, as your friend I think I should help you look for it” Maki smiled and extended his hand for a shake.

“I like that” smiled by the Russian skater.

Calling it out as a success for the scene the director called the two to the next set, again Viktor hopped on to Yuuri’s motor bike and rode to the next set.

Arriving they were ushered to their trailer, entering there was no one there and both proceeded to change on their costumes, Yuuri wearing a tank top topped with flannel shirt while Viktor with his usual fitted turtle neck.

Suddenly Yuuri snaked his hands under Viktor’s shirt and started to nip his neck, “Yurochka?” Viktor purred.

“Aw… baby’s deprived with my love” Viktor faced him and started to ravage his lips, “I promise to sneak in to your room later, okay?” kissing Yuuri’s nose.

The smaller male groaned in frustration.

Again Jelly arrived and did their makeup.

Called by the producer to be in place.

Yuuri and Viktor again rode Yuuri’s personal motor bike since the motor bike that was prepared for the movie won't start and had to redo the scene because of that.

Viktor tightly holding Yuuri’s abdomen and feeling the washboard abs he has, Yuuri started to run the bike and started to roll with the camera started following him with a trailer.

Parking it both then entered a pub Maki opening the door for Dimitri who was greeted by his team with teasing.

Suddenly a lady approached Dimitri and talked to him leaving Maki to his team at the pool table.

They had some few NGs because of the female actress trying to press her personal interest on to Viktor.

Until they finally finished the scene and called it a day.

It was only three in the afternoon so the couple decided to have a little date however the actress started to flirt with Viktor, Yuuri looked pissed at the lady and swatted Viktor away.

The woman was stubborn and followed them to their trailer, “Vitya, aren’t you gonna introduce me to your best friend?” she pouted.

“Yuuri meet my ex-girlfriend, ex, meet my Yuuri” Viktor snarled while Yuuri hummed nonchalantly as he took off his shirt revealing his perfect upper body.

The woman stared at him while Viktor can see the drool falling.

And plans to woo Yuuri to her.

“Shall we go?” Yuuri asked in Japanese and Viktor nodded taking his hand.

Getting the motor bike from where they parked it and handing Viktor his helmet the fans by the barricade shrieked at the two actors.

“Let’s head to the old café I used to hang out when I was in college” said Yuuri as he drive.

“I’d like that” Viktor leaned in to his back and hugged his torso.

The old man who runs the secluded café greeted Yuuri who he didn’t recognize at first but remembered him and called their lunch on the house.

“Vkusno!” palming his cheek from the taste of food.

“Is this your lover Yuuri?” asked by the old man’s wife.

“Ho-how’d you know?” he blushed.

“Well, you’re throwing him the same googly eyes this man usually throws at me” she giggled.

“Do you like the food?” the old man asked.

“I don’t like it” the man frowns as Viktor said it, “I LOVE IT!” he then added and the man smiled again.

“He’s a keeper” patted by the old man to Yuuri.

“How did Yuuri ended up here?” asked Viktor to the woman.

“Yuyu here started coming to our shop because it’s quiet and he can study, he also loves our food and after that everyday he comes in here sitting at the same spot and time, he’s like a son to us… though we didn’t recognize him since his cute chubby self became a hunk” she giggled.

“Mama Eileen, where’s Papa?” Yuuri asked.

“He’s at the kitchen making you your favorite dessert” she smiled.

“Dear, what should we call you boyfriend?” she asked.

“Oh… you may call me Viktor or Vitenka like he calls me” Viktor warmed up to the woman.

“Well then I’ll call you Vic since I call Yuuri Yuyu”

“I’d like that. It’s like I gained another family~” he said.

And on cue the old man came and handed them a tray of mango float, Yuuri thanked the couple and got a slice for Viktor to eat who happily chomped at the dessert.

“He’s a keeper” mentioned by the woman.

After their were done they headed back to their hotel and as promised he sneaked in to Yuuri’s room who immediately got pulled and slammed to the wall and ravished.

 

~Chapter End~


	22. Open

Chapter 21

Finally all the cast and crew of the movie sequel are back in Japan after months of filming, now that the movie is completed and only in need of editing and clean up, the actors can finally rest from their hectic schedule and stress form all of their activities.

Since the past couple of month Viktor and Yuuri agreed about slowly introducing their relationship to the public, their fans had been throwing silly speculations and some already hit the right answer but still in denial, the couple decided to give a very obvious post since they don’t want to hide their relationship anymore since they don’t have anything to prove since they are at the top of their profession and shows no sign of unprofessionalism.

Though in Yuuri’s opinion the shenanigans he was pulling off when they were filming doesn’t count since he wants to get back from the director and even Viktor played along too.

Presently the couple had been invited to another talk show after they got back from their one week vacation where they stayed at Yuuri’s vacation home, “Good evening and welcome to another of Buzz International and please welcome our guests, The five time Oscar winning actor Mr. Viktor Nikiforov and Asia’s rising blockbuster action star Katsuki Yuuri!” she called and the two appeared waving to their fans.

Viktor wearing his usual dress shirt and pants only with a vest on and Yuuri on his jeans, brown casual shoes and his favorite leather jacket and the shirt Viktor chose for him, the colors matches Viktor’s own outfit.

After settling in on the love seat, the couple sat closer the host greeted them and talked a bit about their comfort, “Thank you for coming” said the host, “For the last days you’ve uploaded that controversial kiss do you have any comments about what your fans and other critics had been saying? Especially bashing you”

Yuuri held Viktor’s hand tightly and the audience squealed, “Actually we chose to ignore since we did nothing wrong” Viktor looked at Yuuri.

“We remained professional since we started dating and tended with our work separating our private life to our professional profile. The directors and staff knows it and thanked them that they remained quiet and let us introduce our relationship in our slow pace” Yuuri mentioned.

“Wow… though this men to men relationship is common in America but in Japanese professional acting business it is new are you up for the for the hardships and criticism?”

“We know that things would happen so we’re ready to face them since we chose to be open” said Viktor, the audience and host awed at his reply.

“Honestly I don’t care anymore, I mean I can be professional and do my work as an actor that would never change, but dating Viktor and being judged, I don’t care” Yuuri added.

“Is your family alright with your relationship?” asked the host to Yuuri.

“My mom and dad were fine I mean they like Viktor when I bring him home and my mom was the first one to know since she’s all ‘I can read you like an open book but I give you blessing’ when she told me” he chuckled, “We may be popular and has high status on the entertainment industry, but we’re still human who have needs and faults” Yuuri added as Viktor leaned to kiss his shoulder and held his hand tighter.

“I don’t blame myself on falling for him” said Viktor.

“Neither do I” added Yuuri.

“Has both of you any plans on what comes after this storm of your relationship and the critics?”

“We’ll leave what they think of us, and let them judge. Besides we thing we’d done nothing wrong since we’re still professionals and do our jobs without letting our personal life hinder” said Viktor.

“May I ask why didn’t you announce your relationship first? And when did it start?”

“We hid it first to the public since we’re trying the waters first and we were trying to prove our professionalism back then” said Viktor.

“And we started dating after Vitenka knew I was the boy he had hurt” Yuuri looked away.

“I thought we’re okay with that?” Viktor pouted.

“We do, and we resolved it like adults” said Yuuri.

“And you proved my big head wrong, I know” Viktor scooted over again and Yuuri showed affection.

“As enough said why don’t we move on to your personal space, I mean inside romance since many had been dying to know how sweet is Mr. Katsuki since we didn’t see him have any lover until you came to his life” she giggled like a school girl.

“Now that you mentioned” Viktor with a playful grin and Yuuri blushed making the audience shrill in excitement.

“Yuuri is very much attentive, alert and responsive love. Also his efforts are really over the top and I love everything about him, the thing you can't imagine him do is actually really amusing when he does it” Viktor giggled.

“For example?”

“Breakfast in bed complete with an apron, that’s how my morning starts” he kisses Yuuri on the cheek who blushed even deeper, “I love all his traits in all honesty even when his strict at times”

“I only do that when you refuse to Mr. Yakov” counter by the action star.

“So Mr. Katsuki is the positive and good effect for you”

“You can put it that way” said Viktor.

“Vitenka, is the good effect on my other side as well also a trigger”

“How’d you say that, and cute nickname~”

“He triggers the things I imagine I can't do, like love another person other than my mother and father even my brother”

“What about Mari-nee?” asked Viktor.

“You know our love hate relationship, so let’s leave her out of it” Yuuri joked and their fans giggled.

“What kind of things Mr. Katsuki?” asked the host again.

“Were aprons that tells him to kiss me and wash the dishes” and the audience burst our laughing.

“I do the laundry though” told Viktor.

“How domestic~” hummed by the host like a giddy girl, “But may I ask what’s behind this cute picture of yours?” then behind them a screen slides down and showed their instagram selfie where both are sitting on their sofa, Yuuri spooning Viktor who’s on his chest, bending his head back and pecking a kiss.

“We were playing with our dogs at that time and taking random selfies when baby Yuu here decided to be cute and I accidentally pressed my phone, and I guess we chose it from all the selfies we had, we wanted to post something to end the speculations of our fans” Viktor chuckled.

“My goodness, can you both be even cuter? I’m fangirling right now~” she squealed, “I love how you both being honest with us and how you both show your love”

“I just want to say you both will inspire other couples to someone and be brave, showing you relationship as nothing to hide and proudly hold your love’s hand in public. Though fans expect more of you in the movies and TV series?”

“Sure do, the our company president even pulled out some movie and drama offers for us, and we were quite shocked that there was many also, baby Yuu’s sports company endorsement multiplied since they found out that we’re deeply connected and if they get him to pose for them they would also getting me” said Viktor.

“Wow” said the host.

“It’s both win-win I guess” Yuuri shrugged, “I’m good with anything as long as I still work with my boyfriend” after saying boyfriend the studio erupted and the couple laughed.

“Can we also expect many of your cute selfies?” she asked again.

“I’m in charge of that, so yes you will” giggled Viktor.

“And the cute doggies too~” they all know the host is a sucker for cute animals.

“Certainly, and you can also follow my brother’s page if you want more since he like to pet shame his dogs” laughed Yuuri.

The host greeted them about finishing their latest movie and getting an award for their first drama together also Yuuri inheriting his father’s place on the martial arts industry as a master.

One last request from the host to show the audience the tattoo Yuuri had which is his family tradition, he explained the skates on a branch hanged on a Sakura tree and made them awe telling it’s Viktor and his name written on.

After that the couple left with light hearts and making their managers happy since they were honest with the interview and made things clear they don’t give a shit and they still have more endorsement and acting offers.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know you have a very pretty name, who gave you that name?” she asked again and the toddler with sparkle in her eyes and gasped.
> 
> “Uh oh…” Yuuri chuckled and his daughter looked at him.
> 
> “Looks like dad needs to show it” chuckled Viktor.

Epilogue

Two years ago the couple attended the Japanese movie film fest and joined the evening awarding which they brought home the best actor and supporting role awards, having the best and touching movie, the media later that morning became rabid wanting the couple’s attention and inviting them in one too many of their shows, however it wasn’t their awards that made them even wanted, but Yuuri’s surprise proposal when they both received their awards.

Yuuri called in Viktor to the stage and kneeled asking him to be his husband, Japanese actors, directors and other showbiz people stood and gave them a loud clap, Viktor jumped on to Yuuri and kissed him.

Three months later Yuuri had asked his family that he and Viktor would be doing the ceremony in America so their marriage would be legalized, it was a big news for the Japanese industry, but since President Lory had many contacts and one of them are the showbiz power couple in America which is Ren’s parents.

Kuu and Juliana Hizuri took them in and offered new roles, but since the older couple wanted to bring the best out of the younger actors, they separated them in their new acting roles and drama they are joining.

It was a new putting Yuuri on a comedy action with some older actors and as a result of that evening series, more people loving him since he got the awkward and the classic punching bag of the group.

While Viktor decided to try mystery and character building roles to bring more of him.

Another few months and Yuuri heard his distant cousin Sayu which is his best friend died on child birth, and as a single mother and exile from the side of her family Yuuri took in the challenge of fathering the child she left. Viktor was more ecstatic to have a child and it was a dream for him.

A year later they attended Yuuri’s parent’s anniversary which Viktor organized as their renewal of vows and located it to Yuuri’s villa in Okinawa, renovating the place to be bigger and adding more security to it.

As the wedding took place at sun down by the dock, Viktor took the three months old baby from Yuuri and walk his mother on the petal clad aisle.

Japanese and American LME branch attended the wedding making it grander even with the huge family clan of the Katsukis.

It was cute when Chris and Phichit called out the main Katsuki family, Toshiya and Hiroko who danced along to classic 80s disco dancing their way to their table in the reception, calling out Mari who pulled baby Sakura along and goofily danced too, while Yuuri and Viktor did their own dance when they joined Yuuri’s parents and finally his over sized little brothers who just normally walked and ignored the booing of Manami and the others.

Presently, “Is everything all packed?” asked Viktor.

“I got her play bag and the poodle’s toys” called in Yuuri.

“Great let’s head to the studio?” said Viktor, Yuuri started their SUV and picked up their managers who happily took little Sakura with them.

Finally arriving on the studio, Ciao-Ciao helped load down the two and half years old’s bag and the poodles with their leash.

The couple had been fussed over by the staff while Viktor tried to dress their daughter in to a matching dress from their suit.

“Hold still baby girl, Mimi Jelly is trying to put pretty make up on you” cooed Yuuri, the staff can't imagine the action star being a softie.

“It’s her first TV appearance so baby girl needs to look really pretty~” said by the lady.

“Pwety!” she giggled.

Growing up in states since her papa and dada worked there made her first language English.

“Vivi! Makmak!” calling out the poodles who happily came to her.

“Aww… they came along?” cooed by the host who came to see the award winning and international couple.

“She cries if they’re not around, so we need to bring them” said Viktor.

“Bark!” Makkachin wagged her tail as she and Sakura played around, Yuuri watches them like a hawk.

Vicchan however decided to stay in Viktor’s lap as he gets his makeup done.

Finally the producer called them in and when the little girl apeard as Yuuri carried her, Viktor coached her to smile and wave and she did she almost killed her fathers’ fans.

“KYAAAA! KAWAII!” squealed by the host.

“Shouty?” asked by the toddler to her papa.

“Because our baby is so cute~” said Viktor.

“Dada?” the little girl looked at Yuuri this time who only replied with a smile.

As they settled, and talked with the couple the host decided to converse to the toddler after.

“Hello” the host greeted in English since the couple mentioned she doesn’t speak Japanese yet.

“Ello” the toddler cutely waved.

“Can you introduce me to your friends?” pointing at the cute poodles.

“Vivi and Makmak!” she giggled making the audience awe again.

“How old are you?” the host asked again and the toddler showed two fingers as two.

“You know you have a very pretty name, who gave you that name?” she asked again and the toddler with sparkle in her eyes and gasped.

“Uh oh…” Yuuri chuckled and his daughter looked at him.

“Looks like dad needs to show it” chuckled Viktor.

Yuuri sighed and chuckled and started unbuttoning his dress shirt, showing his now refined tattoo complete with another dragon, and a small doll under the Sakura tree.

“Papa ted I’m like tree!” pointing at the tattoo.

“She said she’s named after this tree by Vitenka” said Yuuri in translation from the toddler’s unclear words.

“But may I ask why?”

This time Viktor answered, “Yuuri symbolizes the dragon since he’s the next head of their family, while as he stated years ago I get the skates, so we decided since our little girl had been connecting us even closer, we named her Sakura the tree since it’s a beautiful name and tree, it’s also a coincidence that she’s born around where Sakura trees bloom” chuckled Viktor.

“Can I put my shirt now?” asked Yuuri to the little girl who nodded.

Does she have any interest?” asked by the host again.

“She’s actually taking after us” laughed Viktor, “She likes posing whenever I bring out the camera and she loves traing with Oji-chan back at the dojo” said Viktor.

“She’s going to be a mini me when it comes to kicking behinds” shrugged Yuuri.

“She’s gonna make boys cry” pointed Viktor.

“Good or else they would taste some of my fist if they try and make her cry” announce Yuuri.

“Wow that’s an early warning” laughed by the host.

As the interview continued on and asking the parents whether they approve about their daughter to be an actress and joining the action star life, both approved and gave an all out support, “But it’s up to her what she wants” said the couple making the audience awe again.

Ending the show and bringing their daughter back to the company building meeting their old friends and boss, having an announcement that Yuuri’s little brother would be finally home and would be having his own dog series on how to train them without any poking and leash pulling.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I truly am grateful to you and to every single person who's read & Action.  
> Not just me but also my BE or Beta Editor @Swefn


End file.
